Matchmaking
by Hiwatari NiwaDark Lawliet
Summary: Sekarang sudah jamannya millenium, kenapa masih ada yang namanya perjodohan? Dengan orang asing yang dingin pula. Dan... Namja! MyungYeol fanfiction, BL. Chp 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**\Matchmaking**

**Summary:: Sekarang sudah jamannya millennium, kenapa masih ada yang namanya perjodohan? Dengan orang asing yang dingin pula. Dan… Namja?!**

**Pair:: MyungYeol and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor and romance**

**Warn:: BL, Yaoi**

**Author:: Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie**

NB:: Hallohaa~ * lempar lopelope* Author pengen coba buat ff Myungyeol humor, karena mungkin kebanyakan pada angst n sad, jadi pengen buat ff yang humor romance gitu XD Happy reading~

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Yeol-ah~! Sudah siap? Sudah hampir jam 7 malam, nih!" seru seorang namja dengan postur tubuh tegap namun berwajah manis yang tengah berdiri di depan tangga seraya merapikan kemeja birunya.

"Ahhh~! Sebentar, aku sedang menaikkan resleting celanaku, macet!" seru seorang namja dari kamar lantai atas.

Namja yang tengah berdiri di depan tangga itu, Hoya, hanya menghela napas dan mengacak kecil poninya.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar tidak boleh ikut?" tanya seorang namja bermata besar dari arah belakang.

"Tidak boleh, Jongie. Ini sangat penting dan serius. Eomma dan appa menyuruhmu duduk manis saja dan jaga rumah baik-baik." Jawab Hoya tanpa menoleh pada dongsaeng bungsunya itu, Sungjong.

"Hyung, orangnya itu bagaimana, sih? Aku penasaran." bisik Sungjong dengan mata berseri-serinya, tepatnya kitty eyes. Hoya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil berpikir. "Hmm… Orangnya itu tampan, kaya, pintar, dan… berkharisma."

"Woaaahh! Sungyeollie hyung pasti setuju!" Sungjong mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya.

Hoya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Semoga saja, hyung tidak mengatakannya pada Sungyeol. Ia pasti akan terkejut."

"I'm ready! Rapat dengan perusahaan mana, hyung? Kita tidak terlambat, 'kan? Rapatnya sebentar saja, 'kan? Malam ini aku harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahku yang segunung, hyung!" Karena terburu-buru sambil mengoceh, namja tinggi bernama Sungyeol itu terpeleset dan terduduk keras di tangga bawah.

"Aa! Aaa! Aa~! Appo~!" keluhnya seraya mengusap dan memukul-mukul kecil bokongnya. Ia meringis kecil merasakan bokong kecilnya itu menghantam dasar tangga. "Aigoo~ Sebegitu tidak sabarnyakah hyung ingin menghadiri rapat itu?" goda Sungjong seraya menumpukan dagunya di pegangan tangga. Sungyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan berkataan adiknya itu. "Apa, sih?"

Hoya tersenyum kecil. "Sudahlah, kita akan terlambat jika kau masih saja duduk dengan nyaman di tangga itu." Ujar Hoya seraya melangkah dari tempatnya.

"Ahhh, tunggu." Sungyeol berusaha berdiri dan kembali mengelus bokongnya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat mengejar Hoya.

"Hwaiting, hyung!" seru Sungjong dengan jahil. Sungyeol menoleh ke arah Sungjong dan mengernyit heran melihat tingkah adiknya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

**.**

**.**

Sungyeol merapikan kerah kemejanya saat ia dan Hoya telah memasuki sebuah retoran mewah.

"Annyeong, Sunggyu hyung." Sapa Hoya. Sungyeol menoleh pada meja yang Hoya tuju. Ia dapat melihat dua orang namja tengah duduk di salah satu meja. Namja tinggi berwajah cantik, manis, dan tampan sekaligus ini mengernyit, ada yang aneh. Biasanya jika ada rapat Hoya selalu bersikap formal. Tapi… kenapa tadi ia memanggil dengan sebutan hyung?

"Hyung, mereka ini siapa? Dari perusahaan mana?" tanya Sungyeol yang ada di belakang Hoya dengan suara berbisik. Hoya hanya menoleh sejenak sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan dua orang namja itu.

Sungyeol hanya mengikuti dan duduk di samping Hoya.

"Ahhh~ Ini dongsaengmu?" tanya seorang namja bermata sipit seraya tersenyum manis. Hoya mengangguk. "Ne."

"Ah!" Sungyeol tersentak saat Hoya menyikut lengannya. "Nama saya Sungyeol, adik kedua Lee Howon. Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Ujar Sungyeol seraya membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Aah, tidak perlu seformal itu. Kim Sunggyu imnida, sahabat dekat Hoya. Terakhir aku melihatmu saat kau berumur 3 tahun, sekarang kau sudah dewasa, semakin tampan dan… manis." Sungyeol hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Sunggyu. Manis? Ia merasa aneh jika dikatakan manis seperti itu.

"Senang bertemu dengamu lagi." Sunggyu mengulurkan tangannya dan memasang senyum manisnya. Entah keberapa kalinya Sungyeol kembali mengernyit seraya menyambut tangan Sunggyu. Tampaknya Sunggyu mengenalinya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengenal namja bermata sipit itu.

"Hyung?" Sungyeol menoleh ke arah Hoya setelah sebelumnya menyelesaikan sesi perkenalannya dengan Sunggyu. Hoya hanya tersenyum aneh ke arah Sungyeol dan kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah namja yang duduk di samping Sunggyu. Namja berparas tampan sempurna, bermata tajam, dan berbibir tipis yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suaranya itu pun tampak bingung.

"Ehem! Bisa tolong kau perkenalkan dirimu?" tanya Sunggyu pada namja yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. "Hyung?" Namja tampan itu tampak meminta penjelasan. Jelas saja aneh, situasi ini bukan seperti rapat-rapat yang biasanya ia hadiri, ini seperti acara reunian.

Sunggyu melotot ke arah namja itu hingga membuat namja berparas tampan itu berdecak dan memandang ke depan, ke arah Hoya dan Sungyeol.

"Kim Myungsoo imnida." Ujarnya singkat dan dingin. Sunggyu berdecak kecil dan menatap Myungsoo dengan kesal.

"Dia adikku, kau belum pernah melihatnya 'kan, Hoya?" tanya Sunggyu. "Belum, saat aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah hyung untuk melihat dan bermain dengan Myungsoo, ternyata kalian sudah pindah, aku tidak sempat melihat adikmu." Jawab Hoya tersenyum manis yang kemudian menyeruput coklat panas yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan.

"Ehm! Sebenarnya ini ada apa, ya? Bukankah kita di sini ingin rapat perusahaan?" tanya Sungyeol saat merasakan suasana mulai aneh.

Sunggyu tersenyum. "Ahh, aku ragu untuk mengatakannya." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Hoya menegakkan duduknya dan menatap Sungyeol dan Myungsoo secara bergantian.

"Appa dan eomma telah merencanakan pernikahan kalian 2 minggu lagi." ujar Hoya dengan nada serius. Sunggyu mengangguk-angguk. Sungyeol terdiam, sedang mencerna perkataan hyungnya. Myungsoo memasang tampang datarnya yang seperti biasanya. "Siapa?" tanyanya yang ternyata masih belum terkoneksi dengan perkataan Hoya.

Hoya menggaruk belakang kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Myungsoo. Sunggyu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Adik semata-wayangnya ini memang tampan, pintar, dan keren. Tapi kalau dalam urusan pembicaraan serius, adiknya ini selalu sulit mencerna perkataan seseorang. Ia hanya pintar dalam pelajaran saja.

Sungyeol menatap Hoya. "Kami diundang dalam pesta pernikahan?" Hoya menggaruk keningnya. Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke dispenser sekarang juga. Kenapa adiknya yang manis ini juga ikut-ikutan lelet? Apa karena terlalu shock hingga membuatnya bodoh?

"KALIAN. Kalian berdua akan menikah 2 minggu lagi, dan ini perintah eomma dan appa. Orang tua kami memiliki janji dengan orang tua kalian, jika kelak nanti mereka akan menjodohkan anak mereka. Awalnya mereka ingin menjodohkan anak pertama mereka, tapi karena aku dan Hoya adalah namja, kami tidak jadi dijodohkan, menunggu anak kedua berharap salah satu dari kalian adalah anak perempuan. Dan ternyata, anak kedua sama-sama namja, maka dari itulah mereka memutuskan menjodohkan anak kedua mereka meskipun sama-sama namja." Jelas Sunggyu panjang lebar.

Myungsoo dan Sungyeol terdiam. Sungyeol terdiam memikirkan bagaimana bisa namja yang mengaku sahabat hyungnya itu berbicara dengan sangat panjang. Speechless.

"Eh? MWO?!" Sungyeol tersadar dan berteriak tidak setuju. Myungsoo memijat keningnya. 'It's just a nightmare. Calm down…' Pikirnya.

"Aku dan… dia? Tapi ini tidak masuk akal. Orang tua mana yang mau menjodohkan anak laki-lakinya dengan seorang laki-laki juga?" protes Sungyeol tidak setuju.

Hoya menghela napasnya. "Orang tua kita itu bersahabat sejak kecil dan mereka berjanji akan menjadi best-an kelak, mereka akan menikahkan anak mereka dan menjadikan kita semua satu keluarga besar. Itu obsesi dan impian mereka." Jelasnya. Sungyeol sedikit luluh mendengar penjelasan Hoya. Impian orang tua mereka…

"Tapi ini tidak masuk akal." Myungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ne! Dan kenapa harus aku? 'Kan ada Sungjong, kenapa tidak Sungjong saja yang menikah dengan namja ini?" tanya Sungyeol seraya menatap tidak suka ke arah Myungsoo. Myungsoo balas menatap Sungyeol dengan tatapan tidak suka juga.

"Sungjong masih kecil, Yeol-ah. Dia masih SMA 2." Jawab Hoya. Myungsoo mengernyit tajam ke arah Sungyeol. "Kau ingin aku menikah dengan anak kecil? Kau mau menjadikanku pedophile? Denganmu saja aku tidak mau, apalagi dengan anak-anak." bisiknya dengan nada sengit.

Sungyeol mendekat ke arah Myungsoo dan berbisik. "Kau mau menikah karena perjodohan? Aku sedang mengelak, bodoh! Aku juga tidak ingin adik tersayangku menikah dengan orang sepertimu." Sungyeol mencibir memandangi penampilan Myungsoo. Myungsoo mendecak kesal mendengar perkataan Sungyeol.

Hoya dan Sunggyu hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, bingung melihat Myungsoo dan Sungyeol yang berbisik-bisik. "Tidak ada penolakan. Ini perintah langsung dari eomma dan appa. Jika ingin protes, protes langsung pada mereka." Ujar Hoya tanpa memperdulikan protes Sungyeol.

"Besok lusa kita akan melihat-lihat baju pengantin kalian. Tempat resepsi pernikahan sudah ditentukan oleh eommaku, kita hanya perlu mengurus pakaian dan undangannya saja." Ujar Sunggyu dengan aura yang aneh di sekitarnya. Sungyeol yang hendak protes kembali seketika menghentikan niatnya saat merasakan aura Sunggyu. Myungsoo hanya bisa memijit tengkuknya. Ia tidak berani melawan hyungnya, bisa-bisa ia akan dibungkus dengan karung dan dilempar ke sungai jika ia melawan.

Beberapa menit tidak ada yang ingin mengeluarkan suara sepatah katapun. Sunggyu sibuk memainkan ponselnya, Hoya tampak menikmati coklat hangatnya, dan Myungsoo tampak mengerutkan keningnya sedari tadi, badmood mungkin?

Sungyeol bergerak gelisah di kursinya sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Hyung, aku ke toilet sebentar." Ujarnya yang kemudian mendapatkan anggukkan dari Hoya. Ia berjalan perlahan menjauh dari meja yang mereka tempati.

Hoya memandangi cangkirnya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mengerutkan keningnya. Apa di sebuah restoran memiliki toilet? ._."

Namja manis beralis tebal itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang tadi dituju oleh Sungyeol. Hoya segera berdiri saat melihat adiknya menuju ke pintu keluar dengan langkah cepat.

"Sungyeol-ah! Ya! Kau mau kemana? " Hoya langsung beranjak dari mejanya dan mengejar Sungyeol yang kini juga mulai berlari menjauh, kabur.

Sunggyu yang terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan situasi itu pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memandang ke arah pintu.

Myungsoo yang melihat hal itu pun dengan segera lari dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu keluar lain. "Ya! Kim Myungsoo! Aissh!" Sunggyu mengejar adiknya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas mejanya.

Oke, dan sekarang terjadilah aksi kejar-kejar antar sepasang hyung-dongsaeng di arah yang berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BLAMM!

Sungyeol memasuki rumah mewahnya dan membanting pintu megahnya dengan kuat. Sungjong yang tengah menggedong dan mengelus kucing kesayangannya langsung melempar kucingnya itu saking terkagetnya. Awalnya ia berdecak kesal dan menggendong kembali kucingnya, kemudian wajahnya berubah berseri-seri saat melihat ternyata Sungyeol yang memasuki rumah.

"Hyung sudah pulang? Hyung sudah melihatnya? Bagaimana orangnya?" Sungjong langsung menyembur berbagai pertanyaan pada Sungyeol yang tengan melangkah seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Sungyeol menghentikan langkahnya mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. "Kau sudah mengetahui hal ini? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Sungyeol dengan kesal.

Sungjong menyengir seraya menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Lalu bagaimana orangnya?" tanyanya lagi dengan antusias.

"Jelek, buruk, bau, berkacamata tebal, memakai kawat gigi, tompel sebesar sepatu di bawah matanya, rambut disisir tengah, pesek, gendut, dan memakai celana setinggi perut." Jawab Sungyeol dengan cepat dan asal-asalan yang kemudian kembali berjalan dengan langkah cepat menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Sungjong yang menganga dengan lebar.

"Eoh? Tapi Hoya hyung bilang orang itu… tampan dan berkharisma." Gumam Sungjong dengan mimik wajah yang, errr… Antara bingung, takut, terkejut, dan tidak percaya. Speechless. =_=

BLAAMM!

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Sungjong tersentak kaget dan melepaskan kucingnya lagi, hingga kucingnya kembali mendarat dengan tidak elit di lantai keramik. Poor meong… ( ._.`)

Sungjong menatap kesal ke arah Hoya yang melangkah masuk dengan napas yang tidak teratur.

"Hyung! Tidak bisakah kau menutup pintunya dengan penuh kasih sayang?" Sungjong mendecak kesal. "Dimana… Sungyeolhh?" tanya Hoya dengan napas yang masih tersenggal-senggal. Sungjong mengernyit, kemudian dengan perlahan jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah atas. "Di kamarnya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aisshh." hela Hoya yang kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa sih, hyung?"

Hoya kembali menghela napas lagi. "Sesuai dengan dugaan hyung, Sungyeol tidak menerima perjodohan itu."

Sungjong mengernyit bingung. "Lalu bagaimana ini, hyung?"

"Tidak usah khawatir, ia tidak akan bisa menolak perjodohan ini." Hoya memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celananya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungjong. Sungjong hanya mangut-mangut dan mengangguk tidak mengerti. Hoya bukanlah orang yang pemaksa, ia tidak yakin dengan cara yang akan Hoya lakukan untuk membuat Sungyeol bisa menerima perjodohan itu.

**~TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Matchmaking**

**Pair:: MyungYeol and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor and romance**

**Warn:: BL, Yaoi**

**Author:: Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie (Cindy Luffy D' Aozora)**

Annyeong~! ^^ I'm back with chap 2~ Thanks buat yang udah review (FFn) dan yang udah RCL (FB) ^^ Thanks a lot, chingudeul… n.n

Enjoy~!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Sungyeol yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya tiba-tiba mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia melirik ke samping laptopnya, buku-buku dan berkas-berkas bertumpukan di sana. Tugas kuliah sangat banyak dan masalah perjodohan itu… Ukhhh~ Jangan dipikirkan lagi.

Sungyeol adalah putra kedua dari keluarga Lee, adik dari Lee Howon dan hyung dari Lee Sungjong. Namja tinggi, manis, tampan, dan cantik sekaligus ini berumur 22 tahun yang tengah kuliah di Infinite University sekaligus menjabat sebagai wakil direkur dengan Hoya sebagai direkturnya di perusahaan milik keluarga Lee yang diturunkan oleh ayah mereka. Oleh karena itulah, Sungyeol merupakan putra tersibuk di keluarga ini, sibuk kuliah, sibuk kerja, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan sibuk menikah?

Biasanya Hoya mengelola perusahaan dengan bantuan ayahnya, tapi saat ini kedua orang tua mereka tengah berkunjung dan mengurus perusahaan mereka di Jepang. Maka dari itulah, urusan perjodohan ini pun terpaksa harus Hoya yang menyampaikan dan mengurusnya berhubung orang tua mereka sibuk di Jepang.

"Aaarrgghh!" Sungyeol mengguncang-guncang laptopnya dengan kesal hingga membuat kuciran poninya bergoyang-goyang, imut.

"Kau gila, hyung." Ujar seseorang di belakang Sungyeol, tepatnya namja cantik yang tengah duduk manis di kasur milik Sungyeol dengan boneka yang berada di pelukannya.

Sungyeol menoleh dan melirik Sungjong dengan tajam. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. Sungjong menaikkan kedua bahunya dengan cuek.

"Aku sudah mengetuk bahkan mendobrak-dobrak pintumu, tapi hyung tidak menyahutku. Yasudah, aku masuk saja. Dan ternyata, kau sedang mendeath glare tugas-tugasmu dan tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu. Aku terkejut, hyung. Kau seperti kesetanan." Jelas Sungjong panjang lebar dan dengan nada cueknya. Ia mengemut permen tangkai lemonnya.

"Ada masalah apa, hyung? Curhat saja padaku." Tawar Sungjong seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sungyeol berdecak seraya kembali memandangi laptopnya. Ia menyentuh kuciran poninya, memastikan kuciran imutnya itu tidak berantakan.

"Tidak mau. Kau tidak bisa dipercaya." Jawab Sungyeol singkat. Sungjong menaikkan kedua bahunya lagi. "Yasudah."

Sungyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Terakhir ia curhat tentang dirinya yang dihukum oleh dosennya dan harus membersihkan toilet pria pada Sungjong, esoknya saat teman-teman sekolah Sungjong datang bermain ke rumah dan bertanya padanya, 'Hyung membersihkan toilet, ya? Bagaimana rasanya?'. Ukhh, Sungyeol sangat ingin menjambak rambut indah Sungjong jika saja adiknya itu tidak kabur saat itu. Bahkan appa dan eommanya mengejeknya karena mendengar hal itu dari Sungjong. Padahal Sungjong telah berjanji tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun.

Sejak saat itu, Sungyeol tidak pernah mau curhat dengan dongsaengnya itu lagi.

"Hyung, soal perjodohan itu. Bagaimana?" tanya Sungjong. Sungyeol menghentikan ketikannya di laptop. "Aku tidak mau." Jawab Sungyeol singkat yang kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Tapi hyung, ini sudah rencana appa dan eomma. Kita tidak bisa melawan mereka." Kata Sungjong dengan nada serius.

Sungyeol kembali menghentikan pekerjaannya dan terdiam. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap Sungjong, lalu menghela napas berat.

"Hyung tahu, terlebih lagi ini impian mereka. Hyung juga tidak mungkin setega itu menghancurkan impian eomma dan appa yang hampir tercapai. Tapi…" Sungyeol menghela napasnya lagi. "It makes no sense, you know? Ini tidak masuk akal. Namja dengan namja? Aigoo! Apa kata orang-orang nanti?" lanjutnya.

Sungjong menggaruk tengkuknya. "So what, hyung? Peduli mati dengan perkataan orang-orang. Sekepo itukah orang-orang itu hingga mengurus urusan rumah tangga hyung?" ujarnya cuek dengan mulut yang terus mengemut permen lemonnya itu.

Sungyeol cengo mendengar jawaban Sungjong. Hal inilah yang membuat Sungyeol sempat kagum dengan dongsaengnya ini, cuek meskipun hal buruk akan menimpanya. Ia selalu optimis dan lurus menjalankan apa yang tengah ia jalankan, tanpa perduli dengan celoteh buruk dari orang lain mengenai dirinya dan mengoreksi dirinya dari masukan positif orang lain. Tapi tetap saja, Sungjong yang jahil ini selalu membuat Sungyeol kesal. =_=

Sungyeol menghela napasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi… bukan reaksi orang-orang yang aku khawatirkan, melainkan…" gumam Sungjong. Sungyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungjong yang terlihat serius.

"Apa hyung akan bahagia jika menikah dengan namja itu?" Namja tinggi berambut coklat almond berkucir poni itu tertegun mendengar perkataan Sungjong.

Sungyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Kebahagiaan pribadi bukanlah kepentingan yang utama, itu hanya tergantung bagaimana kau mengatasi masalahmu dan mengontrol kebahagiaanmu. Bagaimana kau bisa menikmati segala sesuatu yang kau dapat hingga menjadikannya sebuah kebahagiaan. Hyung juga harus memperhatikan kebahagiaan appa dan eomma. Hyung tidak bisa egois di sini." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajah manisnya.

Sungjong tertegun, ia lalu menarik permen tangkainya dari mulutnya agar bisa berbicara dengan jelas. "Jadi? Hyung setuju dengan perjodohan itu?" tanya Sungjong dengan penuh harap dan antuasias.

Senyum di wajah Sungyeol menghilang seketika. "Tidak." Jawabnya dengan nada dan tatapan datar.

Sungjong mencibir pelan dan memasukkan kembali permen tangkainya ke dalam mulutnya. "Ukh, kata-kata hyung sok baik sampai membicarakan kebahagiaan orang tua. Ujung-ujungnya? Tidak setuju juga." Cibirnya mengejek, lalu melempar sebuah bantal pada hyung tingginya itu.

"Aisshh!" Sungyeol mendesis kesal dan kemudian kembali melempar bantal itu pada Sungjong.

"Haaahh…" Sungjong terdengar menghela napasnya berat. Ia beranjak dari kasur Sungyeol. "Bagaimanapun juga, eomma dan appa pasti akan melakukan apapun agar kau setuju dengan perjodohan itu. Bahkan mungkin mereka akan memohon padamu." Sungjong berjalan menuju pintu kamar itu. "Pikirkan baik-baik, hyung." Ujarnya pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu kamar itu dan keluar dari kamar Sungyeol.

Sungyeol terdiam lalu menghela napasnya. 'Setuju atau tidak setuju, aku pasti harus tetap menerima perjodohan itu.' Pikirnya yang kemudian mengambil kamus yang tebal dan memukulkannya pada kepalanya.

"Aissshh!" Kemudian membanting kamus itu kembali pada tempatnya. "Aku ini tampan, tinggi, kaya, meskipun tidak terlalu pintar, hampir mendekati namja sempurna idaman wanita. Tapi kenapa hidupku malah seperti ini?! Kenapa harus dengan namja? Aisshh!" Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Ahh!" Sungyeol tersentak dan langsung menyentuh poninya yang sedikit berantakan karena pukulan kamus di kepalanya itu. Ia memperbaiki kuciran poninya sambil mangut-mangut. Yeol, sesayang itukah kau dengan kuciran imut ponimu itu? =_=

NB:: *like hairbangs in She's Back MV Japan ver*

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ **Esoknya~**

"Nah!" Hoya menaruh sebuah buku besar di pangkuan Sungyeol. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk santai di ruang keluarga. Urusan perusahaan? Biarkan bawahan mereka yang mengurusnya untuk sementara, saat ini Hoya tengah fokus pada adiknya ini.

Sungyeol mengernyit. "Apa ini?" tanyanya seraya membuka buku itu. Hoya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungyeol. "Pilihan tempat resepsi pernikahanmu." Jawabnya dengan tenang seraya menekan tombol remote TV, mengutak-atik semua channel TV.

Sungyeol langsung menutup buku itu dan menghadap ke Hoya. "Sudah kutentukan tempatnya, hyung!" ujarnya dengan mantap. Hoya menoleh dan menatap Sungyeol. "Ehh?" Sungyeol mengangguk dengan serius.

"Dimana?"

"Kuburan." Jawab Sungyeol singkat yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan keras dari Hoya di kepalanya. "Ya! Kau ini!" desis Hoya kesal.

Sungyeol mangut-mangut seraya mengelus kepalanya. "Aishh! Jinjja!" Ia lalu membuka kembali buku itu dan melihat-lihat tempat yang menurutnya bagus dan indah untuk resepsi pernikahannya. Pasrah.

Sungyeol membuka-buka setiap lembaran dengan bosan. Oh ayolah~ Menolak pun ternyata tidak berguna, kedua orang tuanya dan hyungnya ini sangat ngotot, bahkan Sungjong pun mendukung perjodohan ini. Chhh~

"Lama sekali memilihnya." Ujar Hoya dengan bosan. Sungyeol menggembungkan pipinya. "In process. Jangan sampai aku memilih pasar ikan sebagai tempat pernikahan kami gara-gara kau mendesakku untuk cepat, hyung." Jawab Sungyeol asal. Hoya tertawa kecil seraya meninju pelan lengan Sungyeol, lalu kembali berkutat dengan remote TV.

Cukup lama Sungyeol membolak-balikkan lembaran buku itu.

"Ini saja, hyung. Di taman besar ini. Akan terasa sangat tenang dan sejuk kalau resepsinya di tempat yang banyak bunga-bunga seperti ini." Ujar Sungyeol seraya menunjukkan gambar sebuah taman yang luas. Hoya mengangguk.

"Kita juga harus menanyakan pendapat Myungsoo." Ujar Hoya seraya mengutak-atik ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

Sungyeol memutar matanya dengan bosan. "Myungsoo. Namja setengah mayat itu." Gumamnya dengan nada bosan dan kesalnya.

**.**

**.**

"Yeobboseyo? Hoya-ya, bagaimana?" tanya Sunggyu dengan ponsel yang menempel di telingannya. Di sampingnya terlihat Myungsoo tengah membolak-balik buku gambar-gambar tempat resepsi pernikahan dengan bosan.

"Eh? Taman luas?" tanya Sunggyu yang kemudian melirik Myungsoo yang terlihat tidak perduli.

"Tapi Myungsoo ingin di daerah luas di dekat danau." Ujar Sunggyu lagi seraya menggaruk kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, coba berikan hpmu pada Sungyeol." Timpalnya.

Myungsoo menutup buku itu dan memandangi hyungnya yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Sungyeol-ah, kau ingin di taman?" tanya Sunggyu. Myungsoo mengernyit, ia lalu menegakkan badannya dan mengamati Sunggyu dengan serius. "Tapi Myungsoo ingin di tempat yang dekat dengan danau." Ujar Sunggyu yang terlihat menyahut Sungyeol.

"Ungg, bagaimana ya…" Sunggyu tampak berpikir dan mengambil buku gambar tempat resepsi itu.

Myungsoo menghela napas kemudian merebut ponsel Sunggyu. "Ya! Sudah diputuskan, resepsinya di daerah dekat danau!" ujar Myungsoo menyahut Sungyeol yang ada di seberang panggilan.

"_Tidak mau! Kenapa tidak di taman saja? 'Kan lebih tenang._" Sahut Sungyeol. Myungsoo mendesis kesal. "Dekat daerah perairan lebih tenang!" jawab Myunsoo.

"_Tidak mau! Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang hanyut terbawa air danau?_"

"Kau kira ini acara apa? Berenang? Ini resepsi pernikahan, bukan menyelam! Dan kau kira danau akan tsunami apa?!" ujar Myungsoo dengan kesal.

"_Yasudah! Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak menikah di bawah air saja, eoh?! Aisshh! Jinjja!_" sahut Sungyeol dengan kesal.

"Eoh! Kenapa kita tidak sekalian menikah di dalam semak-semak saja, hah?!" balas Myungsoo dengan kesal juga. "Heeiisshh!" Myungsoo memutuskan panggilannya dan membanting ponsel milik Sunggyu ke sampingnya, untung saja itu di sofa empuk.

Ia menggeram kesal dan mengusap rambutnya dengan kesal, menyandarkan badannya ke sandaran sofa. "Myungsoo-ya, kenapa tidak menurutinya saja?" tanya Sunggyu. Myungsoo berdecak pelan. "Shirreo! Kenapa tidak dia saja yang menurutiku?" Sunggyu menghela napasnya.

"Aissh! Tidak bisakah perjodohan ini dibatalkan saja? Ini gila, hyung!" desis Myungsoo dengan kesal.

"Woaahh~! Jadi ceritanya Kim Myungsoo dijodohkan, nih? Makanya, Myung… Jangan jomblo terus, akhirnya dijodohin 'kan, tuh." Ujar seorang namja yang tengah berjalan dan duduk di sofa single dengan segelas air mineral di tangannya.

Myungsoo menatap namja itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Diam kau! Untuk apa sih kau datang ke sini? Menganggu saja, pulang sana!" Myungsoo melempar sebuah bantal sofa ke arah namja itu. Namja bernama Woohyun itu menjauhkan gelasnya agar isinnya tidak tumpah saat Myungsoo melempar bantal ke arahnya. Ia lalu melempar kembali bantal sofa itu pada Myungsoo yang ditangkap sempurna oleh adik Sunggyu itu.

"Aku ini calon abang iparmu, jadi wajar dong datang ke sini untuk mengunjungi calon istriku." Jawab Woohyun dengan santai seraya meneguk air minumnya.

"Sejak kapan aku merestuimu?" Woohyun tersedak mendengar penuturan datar dari Myungsoo.

"Namja ribut sepertimu ini harus melangkahi mayatku dulu jika ingin memiliki hyungku." Ujar Myungsoo dengan cuek seraya beranjak dari sana. "Ya! Aissh! Tinggal merestui saja apa sulitnya, sih?" seru Woohyun yang tidak disahuti oleh Myungsoo yang telah beranjak menjauh.

"Aku ada jam kuliah sebentar lagi, jangan coba macam-macam pada hyungku selama aku tidak ada di rumah." Kata Myungsoo yang telah berjalan menaiki tangga. Woohyun mangut-mangut menyahuti Myungsoo.

Sunggyu menghela napasnya. Masalah pernikahan dongsaengnya sungguh membuatnya lelah. Dan Woohyun, kekasihnya ini bukannya datang membantu, malah menggoda Myungsoo. Woohyun dan Myungsoo seperti Tom and Jerry.

Meskipun appa dan eomma Sunggyu telah merestui Woohyun, tapi tidak dengan Myungsoo yang masih menganggap asing Woohyun. Walaupun sebenarnya Myungsoo itu tidak serius dengan perkatannya yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak menyetujui Woohyun, ia hanya bermain-main dengan Woohyun, tapi tetap saja Myungsoo masih merasa risih dengan dua namja yang saling menjalin hubungan dan… adiknya ini sedikit overprotektif.

"Ohh, sudahlah… Dia itu sudah dewasa, ia bisa mengurus hidupnya sendiri, ia tahu mana yang harus ia pilih. Kau tidak usah sekhawatir itu." Ujar Woohyun saat melihat wajah Sunggyu yang tampak kusut. Ia meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan memeluk bantal sofa.

Sunggyu menatap Woohyun seraya tersenyum. "Terkadang ucapanmu itu berguna juga ya, Nam Woohyun."

Woohyun merubah raut wajahnya menjadi kusut. "Memangnya selama ini perkataanku tidak berguna? Jadi? Rayuan-rayuanku untukmu juga tidak berguna bagimu?" Terlihat Woohyun mulai memasang tampang memelasnya. Sunggyu mangut-mangut seraya menaikkan kedua bahunya dan beranjak meninggalkan Woohyun di ruang keluarga.

"Haaah! Gyuuu~!" Ohhh, tampaknya uri Namu sedang sakit hati.

( ._.`) #pukpukNamu

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haihh!" Sungyeol mendengus saat lembaran-lembaran kertas tugasnya berjatuhan saat ia berusaha memperbaiki posisi buku di tangannya. Ia lalu segera jongkok dan memunguti kertas-kertas tugasnya sebelum ada mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi yang menginjaknya, lalu kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus dengan tumpukkan buku-buku yang tingginya hampir mencapai dagunya. Buku-buku itu harus ia kembalikan ke perpustakaan setelah ia pinjam untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. "Ukhh! Berat." Gumamnya dengan badan yang sedikit terhuyung.

Bruuk!

Sungyeol tersentak pelan saat salah satu bukunya terjatuh dengan suara yang cukup keras. Beberapa mahasiswa melihat ke arahnya. Sungyeol menundukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf karena suara bukunya yang cukup keras dan mengganggu itu.

Dengan bersusah payah karena keberatan, namja tinggi itu berjongkok dan memunguti bukunya. Dan dengan sedikit terhuyung, ia berusaha untuk berdiri. Benar-benar berat.

Saat ia telah berhasil berdiri dan merapikan letak buku-buku itu di tangannya, ia hendak melanjutkan jalannya. Baru berpindah satu langkah, namja itu kembali melangkah kebelakang karena tersentak kaget saat melihat sesuatu di depannya.

BRUAAKKK!

Alhasil, semua buku-buku yang tengah ia pegang pun berjatuhan dan berserakan di lantai. Suara buku-buku itu kali ini lebih keras dan mengundang perhatian yang banyak dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sungyeol kini tidak memperdulikan padangan orang-orang, yang ia pikirkan saat ini…

"Myungsoo…" gumam Sungyeol. Myungsoo yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh juga tampak terkejut melihat Sungyeol. Sungyeol masih dalam keadaan shocknya.

'Kenapa namja setengah mayat itu ada di sini?!"

**~TBC~**

Finally~! Agak susah juga nyari plot yang cocok untuk chapter ini, karena emang ff ini out of plan(?) di luar rencana. Maaf kalau nggak terlalu bagus dan typo ^^ *bow*

Don't forget to Review (FFn) dan RCL (FB), please~? ^^

Thanks~ *bow* m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

**Matchmaking**

**Pair:: MyungYeol and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor and romance**

**Warn:: BL, Yaoi**

**Author:: Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie (Cindy Luffy D' Aozora)**

Annyeong~ ^^ Maaf yang chap 3 nya lama, lagi gak dapet inspirasi =_= Mohon maklum XD Sekali lagi, makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca ff ini ^^ Thanks a lot juga buat comment-comment dan review dari readers :D

Enjoy~!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Myungsoo…" gumam Sungyeol. Myungsoo yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh juga tampak terkejut melihat Sungyeol. Sungyeol masih dalam keadaan shocknya.

'Kenapa namja setengah mayat itu ada di sini?!"

"O-oi! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sungyeol, memandang tidak suka ke arah Myungsoo. Myungsoo memicingkan matanya pada namja tinggi yang berada tidak jauh di depannya. "Mwo? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ada di sini? Masalah? Sebentar lagi aku akan resmi menjadi mahasiswa di sini, kok." Jawab Myungsoo.

Sungyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dengan tampang berpikir. "Umm… Hari ini tanggal 24… Um, hari apa ya… Eh? Oh! Hari ini penerimaan mahasiswa baru?!" Myungsoo memasang tampang malas dan bosannya melihat reaksi lambat Sungyeol. 'Dasar, namja ribut.'

"Berarti kau akan menjadi juniorku! Kyahahahahaha! Panggil aku senior, kalau begitu!" Sungyeol terkikik puas melihat ekspresi kesal Myungsoo. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan mulai memunguti buku-bukunya yang bertebaran di atas keramik dingin koridor ini.

"Cih! Inikah alasannya kenapa hyung sipit itu memaksaku masuk ke universitas ini?" gumam Myungsoo dengan nada sarkastiknya.

"Kalau aku tahu kau ada di universitas ini, aku tak akan pernah mau menjadi mahasiswa di sini!" ujarnya namja tampan itu dengan tampang dinginnya yang kemudian berjalan berlalu dari tempatnya, melewati Sungyeol yang tengah sibuk memunguti buku-bukunya.

"Ya! Ya! Bantu seniormu ini!" seru Sungyeol. Myungsoo menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik dan berhenti tepat di samping Sungyeol. Namja tinggi nan manis yang tengah berjongkok itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Myungsoo yang juga tengah menatapnya. Myungsoo mencibirkan bibirnya lalu menyentil kening mulus namja manis itu

Sungyeol berkedip kaget menerima perlakuan Myungsoo.

"YAAA!" seru Sungyeol dengan kesal pada Myungsoo yang berlalu dengan santainya, tidak memperdulikan omelan yang disemburkan oleh Sungyeol untuknya.

"!^ *^%$*#$#! ^?%^$#!" Sungyeol mengomel dengan tidak jelas dengan kepala yang terasa mulai mengeluarkan asap. Ingin rasanya ia melempar kamus Bahasa Koreanya yang tebal ini tepat di kepala Myungsoo. Biarkan! Entah kepalanya benjol, berdarah, pecah, terserah! Ia tidak peduli pada namja dingin itu.

Sedangkan Myungsoo, namja tampan itu berjalan dengan gaya dan tampang coolnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang memandangnya dengan bingung sekaligus kagum dengan karismanya menguar melelehkan hati yeoja maupun namja. Oke, terlalu pede mungkin, tapi itulah faktanya.

"Aissshh!" Sungyeol menghentak-hentakkan kaki panjangnya ke lantai, meluapkan kekesalannya pada namja dingin yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yeollie hyung~" panggil Sungjong dari balik pintu kamar Sungyeol, namja cantik itu tengah memegang sebatang coklat yang telah ia gigit sebagian. "What?" sahut Sungyeol dengan malas. Jika Sungjong memanggilnya dengan nada manja yang menurutnya aneh itu, maka itu artinya ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Sungyeol hapal dengan kelakuan adiknya itu.

"Hoya hyung menyuruhmu segera berganti baju, sebentar lagi kita akan pergi." Ujar Sungjong, masih dengan kepala yang menyembul di balik pintu kamar milik hyungnya. Sungyeol yang mendengar penuturan Sungjong dengan segera membangkitkan dirinya dari kasur dan duduk dengan boneka bebek yang ada di pelukannya.

"Sekarang sudah jam 7 malam, memangnya mau ke mana? Rapat, kah?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya bukan rapat, karena aku juga diajak. Ia hanya menyuruhku dan hyung untuk segera berganti baju biasa."

Sungyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. 'Pasti urusan jodoh itu.' Pikirnya.

"Shirreo! Kau saja yang pergi dengan Hoya hyung." Namja manis itu kembali membaringkan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk, dan kembali fokus memainkan ponselnya.

"Eh? Tapi Hoya hyung bilang kalau kau tidak mau pergi, maka kartu kreditmu akan diblokir, dan mobilmu akan disita." Ujar Sungjong seraya menggigit coklatnya.

Sungyeol membelalakkan matanya dan langsung kembali mendudukkan dirinya. "Yeeehh? Kartu kredit dan mobil disita? Lalu aku naik apa ke kantor dan kampus? Skuter? Gerobak? Terbang? Merangkak? Aigoo! Teganya hyung! Arrgghh!" Namja manis itu menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke boneka bebeknya.

Sungjong melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar hyungnya dan berdiri di depan pintu. Ia berdecak kecil. "Aisshh~ Kau sedang gila, hyung? Perlukah aku menfotomu dan menyebarkannya di twitter? Dan membiarkan teman-temanku melihat dirimu yang gila ini sedang menjedukkan kepalanya ke boneka bebeknya?" tanya si bungsu Lee dengan nada santainya seraya mengunyah coklatnya.

Sungyeol menggembungkan pipinya dan melempar bonekanya ke arah Sungjong. "Arrayo! Tunggu di luar! Aku akan berganti pakaian." Masih dengan menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby itu, namja manis berpostur tinggi, langsing, dan anggun itu beranjak dari kasurnya. Memilah-milah baju seadanya dan memakainya, menggantikan piyama bercorak polkadot dengan kaus putih berlengan panjang yang sedikit terlihat lebar ditubuhnya dan celana panjang hitamnya.

Ia menyisir rambut coklat almondnya dan menepuk kecil pipinya. "Aigoo! Kau tampan! Dan juga manis~" Ia tersenyum sendiri ke arah cermin yang ada di depannya ini. "Tapi sayang, nasibmu malang harus menikah dengan namja setengah mayat itu. Kasihan sekali, Lee Sungyeol. Ck! Ck!" Mimik wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi kusut. Ia mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya mengambil ponselnya dan beranjak dari kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

"Kita mau ke mana, hyung?" tanya Sungyeol yang duduk di samping Hoya yang tengah mengemudi. "Hm?" Hoya tengah fokus pada setirnya.

"Pasti bertemu dengan temanmu dan namja mayat itu, 'kan?" tebak Sungyeol. Sungjong yang tadinya tengah asik merapikan rambut hitamnya dengan segera memindah posisi duduknya ke tengah dan memajukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan dirinya pada kedua hyungnya yang duduk di jok depan.

"Eh? Kita akan bertemu dengan abang ipar?! Woaahh! Daebakk! Dia pasti sangat tampan seperti yang Hoya hyung katakan. Kau pasti senang memiliki suami sepertinya, dan aku akan bangga memiliki abang ipar sepertinya." Cerocos Sungjong dengan wajah sumringah.

Sungyeol memutar kedua bola matanya seraya mendengus.

"Senang apanya? Sampai kau berortot dan berABS, sampai Hoya hyung menarikan tarian seksi yeoja, sampai sahabat dekat Hoya hyung, si Dongwoo hyung berhenti cekikikan tidak jelas, sampai mata Sunggyu hyung -teman Hoya hyung itu sebesar matamu, sampai dunia berbentuk lambang Infinite pun aku tak akan pernah senang menikah dengannya! Kau bangga punya abang ipar sepertinya? Aku bangga punya adik sepertimu yang senang melihat hyungnya menderita." Oceh Sungyeol dengan sekali tarikan napas.

Sungjong menatap Sungyeol dengan tampang cengo, sedangkan Hoya tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar ocehan Sungyeol. Ya, semua yang Sungyeol katakan itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Mungkinkah Sungjong akan berotot seperti dirinya? Ohoho! Akankah Dongwoo berhenti cekikikkan dan menjadi pria cool? Ohohohoho! No! No! Akankah mata Sunggyu bisa besar dan bulat seperti mata Sungjong? Ohohohohohoho! Big NO! #digebukin

"Ck! Tidak pernahkah hyung mendengar pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa cinta dan benci itu dibatasi oleh lapisan yang hanya setipis awan? Yang dimana kau tertiup angin, maka kau akan terhempas dari yang namanya benci, menembus batas setipis awan itu, dan mendarat di tempat yang namanya cinta? Aku yakin kalau hyung dan namja bernama Myungsoo itu akan cocok."

Sungyeol merasa kupingnya akan segera keluar asap. Sedangkan Hoya kembali tertawa kecil mendengar dukungan dari adik bungsunya.

Sungjong menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan siap kembali menyembur Sungyeol dengan ocehan-ocehannya.

"Hyung aku akui kau errrr-manis, dan aku yakin calon abang iparku itu tampan, kalian cocok! Kata pepatah juga, jodoh sejati sama dengan cinta sejati. Maka, kalau itu memang sudah jodohmu, maka apapun perasaanmu padanya, pada akhirnya juga akan tetap mencintainya hingga akhir hayatmu. Itu yang namanya jodoh sejati. Hyung dan Myungs-" Ocehan Sungjong terhenti saat Sungyeol dengan segera membuka permen tangkai rasa lemon dan menyumpal mulut Sungjong yang tengah mengoceh dengan permen kesukaan adiknya itu.

"Kau sangat berisik." Desis Sungyeol dengan wajah yang terlihat kusut. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap kesal ke arah jalanan yang terlihat di depannya. Ohh~ Hoya akan kehilangan kendali stir mobilnya jika ia melihat pout imut adiknya ini. XD

"Apakah Myungsoo benar-benar tampan seperti yang hyung katakan?" tanya Sungjong pada Hoya. Hoya menunjukkan senyum manisnya seraya mengangguk.  
Sungyeol menoleh pada Sungjong dengan malas. "Myungsoo itu JE-LEK!" ujarnya. "Tampan." timpal Hoya.

"Jelek!" lawan Sungyeol dengan bibir yang mulai mengerucut lagi.

"Tam-pan~" Hoya menekankan kata tampan dengan senyum jahil yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Sungyeol hendak menyahut Hoya, namun terhenti saat ia merasa mobil yang mereka naiki kini telah berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bagunan yang cukup besar.

"Ehhh? Kenapa kita di sini?!" Namja manis itu membelalakkan matanya saat melihat beberapa foto besar dan baju pengantin yang terpajang di balik kaca bening gedung tersebut.

"Tentu saja untuk memilih dan mencoba pakaian pengantin kalian." Jawab Hoya dengan senyum manisnya yang seperti biasa. Ia lalu turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu Sungyeol, menyeret adiknya yang pastinya tidak mau masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

Sungjong memasukkan dan mengemut permennya seraya menarik baju Sungyeol dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, membantu Hoya untuk menyeret Sungyeol.

Sungyeol menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal saat ia telah berhasil masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut dan melihat Myungsoo yang tengah duduk di samping hyungnya dan errr- seorang namja lain.

"Sunggyu hyung." Panggil Hoya seraya berjalan mendekati tiga namja yang tengah duduk membelakangnya. Ketiga namja yang mendengar panggilan seseorang pun langsung berdiri dan menoleh. Sunggyu tersenyum lebar saat melihat Hoya, Sungyeol dan Sungjong berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hoya-ya, Sungyeollie, dan… pasti Sungjong, kan?" tanya Sunggyu masih dengan senyum lebarnya, menjadikan matanya terlihat segaris melengkung. Sungjong menatap Sunggyu dengan tatapan bingungnya. "Ah, Sunggyu imnida, hyungnya Myungsoo dan juga sahabat kecil hyungmu, Hoya. Terakhir aku bertemu dengan kalian, kau masih ada di kandungan ibumu." Sungjong mengangguk mengerti dan menyambut uluran tangan Sunggyu seraya menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya. "Lee Sungjong, adik bungsu hyungdeulku." Sunggyu tertawa kecil mendengar perkenalannya Sungjong terdengar singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Eo? Ini calon istr-eh suamimu, Myung? Ahaha, dia manis sekali, kau beruntung, Myung." Ujar Woohyun jahil seraya berjalan mendekati Sungyeol. Namun, gerakan namja penuh cengiran kucing itu terhenti saat Sunggyu menarik kerah belakang bajunya dan melemparnya ke tempat awalnya, menjauhi Sungyeol.

Woohyun mengangguk kikuk dan tersenyum kecut saat ia melihat tatapan 'jleb' dari kekasihnya. Padahal niatnya tadi hanya ingin menggoda Myungsoo, tapi malah ia sendiri yang kena dampat oleh kekasihnya. "Mati kau, Nam Woohyun." Bisik Myungsoo dengan nada mengejek pada Woohyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Woohyun memicingkan matanya dan mendecih pelan pada Myungsoo. =_= Poor you, Namu.

Hoya terkikik kecil melihat kelakuan dua sahabat lamanya yang terlihat sangat erat itu. "Apa kau sudah memilih mana yang bagus?" tanyanya. Sunggyu mengangguk, "Aku memesan beberapa pasang pakaian semalam, tinggal memilih mana yang cocok untuk mereka."

Sungyeol menghela napasnya. Ia melirik Myungsoo dengan sudut matanya. Ia rasanya muak melihat tampang namja yang sok cool itu. Myungsoo yang merasa tengah dipadangipun langsung mencari si pengamat dan tidak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Sungyeol. Ia juga memicingkan matanya setajam mungkin pada namja tinggi itu.

Sungyeol mencibir kesal pada Myungsoo, sedangkan namja tampan itu sebisa mungkin mengembalikan tampang coolnya, tidak ingin memperdulikan namja manis di depannya itu. Sungyeol membuang mukanya dengan kesal. Bibirnya yang semula dipoutkan tiba-tiba berubah menganga. Matanya melebar saat melihat apa yang dibawakan oleh salah seorang pekerja.

"Gaun?!" tanya Sungyeol. Ia menatap Sunggyu dengan tatapan bertanya. "Cobalah." Namja bermata sipit itu malah tersenyum manis dan merangkul bahu Sungyeol untuk mendekati gaun itu dan mengambilnya.

"Ehhh?! Ma-maksud hyung, aku pakai gaun? Aku ini pria, PRIA, NAM-JA! Pakai jas, hyung! Dasi, celana, dan sepatu. Bukan pakai gaun." Ujarnya dengan cepat, rasanya ia ingin nangis sekarang juga, mewek dibawah kaki hyungnya dan memohon agar membatalkan perjodohan gila ini.

Tiba-tiba dari arah kiri, Woohyun juga merangkul bahu Sungyeol dan mengambil gaun berwarna putih dengan warna hita di bagian bawahnya -two-tone dress dari pekerja itu.

"Kurasa gaun ini cocok untukmu. Ditambah dengan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih, rambut gelombang, eye-liner tipis, lipstick merah, dan sebuket bunga mawar di tangan. Bingo! Princess Yeol siap untuk mendampingi Prince Myung!" ujar Woohyun seraya menyerahkan gaun itu pada Sungyeol.

Sungyeol masih dalam keadaan cengo, dengan dua namja yang tengah merangkul bahunya dan terus menyeretnya masuk ke kamar pas. Hoya dan Sungjong terlihat cekikikkan melihat Sungyeol yang terlihat tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan.

"Nah! Kau juga harus mencoba pakaian pengantinmu, Myung." Ujar Hoya seraya mendekati Myungsoo yang terlihat senang melihat Sungyeol yang menderita dengan gaun pengantin itu. Myungsoo menoleh pada Hoya dan Sungjong yang berada di belakang hyungnya.

"Aku tidak akan memakai gaun seperti Sungyeol, 'kan?" tanya Myungsoo was-was. Para hyungdeul ini bisa saja melakukan hal gila, bukan? Bisa saja mereka merencanakan sesuatu dan menyuruh mereka berdua sama-sama memakai gaun.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau akan pakai jas." Hoya mengambil satu stel tuxedo dengan kemeja hitam, dasi putih, jas putih, dan celana putih. Ia lalu mendorong Myungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam kamar pas yang… Eh? Sama dengan Sungyeol?

"Ehhh? Kenapa kau membawanya ke sini, hyung?" tanya Sungyeol pada Hoya yang mendorong Myungsoo memasuki ruangan kamar pas yang sama. Intinya, mereka berada di satu kamar pas. "Cepat ganti! Kami ingin segera melihat kalian berganti~!" Sunggyu dengan segera menarik tirai penutup dan menyeretnya ke samping, membiarkan Myungsoo dan Sungyeol berganti di dalam.

"Aahhhh! Kenapa harus satu kamar, hyuuungggg?!" Sungyeol berteriak tidak suka dari arah dalam dan berusaha untuk keluar.

Sungjong dengan segera mendorong kepala Sungyeol yang hendak keluar dari kamar pas itu. "YA! Lee Sungjong! Tidak sopan!" Sungyeol dan Myungsoo tidak dapat keluar dari kamar pas tersebut karena kedua sisi kain penutup tersebut ditahan oleh Woohyun dan Sunggyu.

Sungjong terkikik geli. "Cepatlah berganti, hyung~" Sepertinya ia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali pada hyung keduanya itu. =_=

"Hyung! Apa-apaan sih? Aku bisa menggunakan kamar sebelah, 'kan? Kenapa harus satu kamar dengan namja ribut ini? Aku tidak bisa berganti pakaian dengan tenang jika dia ada di sini. Bagaimana kalau namja ini melirik tubuhku? Ototku? Absku? Eoh? Aku tidak rel-AWWH!"

Terdengar suara jitakan keras dari kamar tersebut. "Ya! Siapa yang kau maksud melirik tubuhmu? Otot, hah?! Abs? Aku ingin lihat absmu, apakah bentuknya segitiga, bulat, kubus, atau segi lima! Memangnya tubuhmu sebagus apa, hah?! Kau-! Aisshh! Jinjja!" seru Sungyeol dengan kesal. Ia benar-benar merasa ingin meledak sekarang juga.

Sepertinya mereka lupa keinginan mereka untuk keluar dari kamar pas itu karena pertengkaran yang memanas.

"Tuh, 'kan! Dia ingin lihat absku! Aku tidak rela abs hotku ini dilihat olehnya! Biarkan aku berganti di kamar sebelah."

"YAA! Siapa yang ingin lihat absmu?! Pergilah! Pindah ke kamar sebelah! Aku tidak sudi berganti dalam satu kamar denganmu. Kau mengerikan, mirip zombie."

"Yeeeehh? Zombie? Namja tampan ini kau sebut zombie? Apa perlu aku mencolok kedua matamu agar kau dapat melihat wajahku dengan jelas?"

"Ahhh! Tidak! Pergi kau! Pindah ke kamar sebelah!"

"Aku juga ingin pindah kalau aku bisa!"

Sunggyu, Hoya, Sungjong dan Woohyun menggeleng-geleng pusing mendengar pertengkaran mereka. "Cepatlah beganti, atau kalian berdua akan sama-sama memakai gaun." Seru Hoya dari luar.

"Bagus! Biarkan kami memakai gaun bersama-sama! Aku tidak rela dia memakai tuxedo sedangkan aku pakai gaun, hyung!" jawab Sungyeol dari arah dalam. Hoya cengo mendengar jawaban dongsaengnya yang keras kepala itu.

Sedangkan Woohyun, ia terlihat tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar dan membayangkan Myungsoo yang juga memakai gaun. Mungkin saja dunia akan segera kiamat.

"Bwahahaha! Bagus! Bagus! Aku setuju dengan Sungyeol!" Dan sedetik kemudian, namja tampan itu mendapatkan cubitan di pinggangnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga akan memakai gaun di saat resepsi kita." Woohyun langsung terdiam mendengar bisikan dari kekasihnya yang cantik dan manis namun galak itu. -_- Poor again.

"Mworago! Ani! Cukup kau saja yang pakai gaun. Cepat ganti pakaianmu." Ujar Myungsoo yang mendekat ke arah Sungyeol. Sedangkan Sungyeol memundurkan langkahnya.

"Shirreo! Kau saja yang pakai gaun ini. Kau kira menyenangkan apa memakai gaun yang panjangnya seperti bedcover ini? Eh? Y-ya! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?! Ya! Menjauh!" seru Sungyeol.

"Diamlah!"

"Ya! Aku tidak mauuu! Hentikan! Apaan kau ini, eoh?! Ya!"

Keempat namja yang tengah menunggu di depan kamar pas hanya terdiam dan cengo mendengar suasana ricuh dari kamar pas itu. =_= Sepertinya mereka berdua tengah perang di dalam.

"YA! Lepaskan! Akkhh! Sakit, babo!" Dan kemudian terdengar suara jitakan lagi. -_-

"Diam sebentar!"

"YAA! Sakitt! Pelan-pelan kenapa! Ahhh! Duh!"

"Ehgumonina!" gumam Hoya seraya menutup kedua telinya dan mengedipkan mata bulat polosnya. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Woohyun. Sunggyu menaikkan kedua bahunya. Ia juga bingung dengan keadaan di dalam sana. "Buka saja tirainya." Bisik Woohyun.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" tanya Sungjong seraya mengemut permen lemonnya.

SREEET!

Sungjong segera mencabut permennya dari mulutnya, Hoya menjauhkan tangannya dari telinganya, sedangkan WoogGyu hanya memasang tampang cengo sekaligus malas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh?" tanya Sunggyu dengan malas melihat kedua namja yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh di dalam kamar pas itu.

Sungyeol yang merapat dan menghadap ke dinding dengan tangan kanannya yang tengah menjambak rambut Myungsoo yang ada di belakangnya. Sedangkan Myungsoo, tangannya terlihat berusaha menaikkan resleting yang ada di belakang gaun Sungyeol, tentunya dengan wajah tampannya yang tengah menahan sakit di kepalanya. Ia terlihat sangat merapat di punggung Sungyeol karena rambutnya yang ditarik kasar oleh Sungyeol. Terlihat Myungsoo yang telah rapi dengan setelan tuxedonya. Intinya, Myungsoo terlihat memeluk Sungyeol dari belakang. Seperti itulah deskripsi posisi mereka.

"Aisshh! Jangan jambak rambutku! Lepaskan!" perintah Myungsoo. "Shirreo! Kau turunkan dulu resletingnya! Itu menjepit daging punggungku! Aahhwuhuhuhuw." Sungyeol mulai mewek karena sakit di punggungnya.

"Iya, ini sedang kucoba! Saat kuturunkan, kau menjerit. Kalau aku naikkan, kau menjerit juga. Aissh! Kau merepotkan." Ujar Myungsoo yang berusaha tenang, masih dengan rambut indahnya yang dijambak oleh Sungyeol.

"Oi! Ini juga gara-gara kau yang memaksa memakaikan gaun ini padaku. Aihh! Appo~!" Sunggyu terlihat ingin membantu Myungsoo dan Sungyeol, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat berpikir bahwa itu hanya akan membuat Sungyeol semakin kesakitan.

"Kau kegendutan untuk ukuran gaun ini." Ujar Myungsoo. Sungyeol mempoutkan bibirnya. "Bukan karena tidak muat dengan gaun ini, kau saja yang kasar saat menaikkan resletingnya." Jawab Sungyeol, masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Pelan-pelanlah, Myung-ah." Ujar Sunggyu memandu dongsaengnya. Myungsoo mengangguk. Ia terlihat berpikir seraya memandangi wajah Sungyeol yang terlihat lumayan dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia memikirkan cara untuk melepaskan resleting ini dengan tidak menyakiti Sungyeol.

'Err… Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan cara itu. Tidak ada cara lain, kah?' pikir Myungsoo. Ia terus memandangi wajah Sungyeol yang menurutnya lumayan manis.

"Aisssh…" desis Sungyeol seraya menjambak rambut Myungsoo dengan semakin kencang saat ia merasa punggungnya semakin sakit. Desisan dan jambakan Sungyeol membuat Myungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Jambakkan Sungyeol dirambutnya yang terasa sangat kuat itu seolah ingin membuat namja tampan itu botak seketika =_=.

Myungsoo merasa tidak dapat memikirkan cara lain lagi saat ia merasa rambutnya akan hilang setengah setelah ia pulang dan berkaca nanti, Sungyeol menarik rambutnya semakin kuat. Namja tampan itu akhirnya memilih memakai cara yang sempat melintas di otaknya tadi. Cara yang mungkin akan terlihat bodoh, sih… Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Myungsoo dengan perlahan meraih dagu Sungyeol dan menghadapkan wajah namja manis itu ke wajah tampannya, dan mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga tak berjarak…

Chuu~!

Sreeet!

**~TBC~**

Ohhhh~ Mohon jangan bunuh author jika tiba-tiba ada kata TBC di saat-saat klimaks seperti ini.. XD Karena itu memang hobi author XD Kekekeke *plaakk* *dilempar kolor Dino*

Fiiuhh~ Chap ini cukup panjang dbanding dengan chap sebelumnya… *bangga* #dziigh

Oke, no ngoceh-ngoceh lagi. =_= Author kalau ngoceh, panjangnya bisa melebihi series Harry Potter U.U kekekeke~ At last…

Don't forget to Review (FFn)

and

RCL (FB), please~? ^^

Thanks~ *bow* m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 4

**Matchmaking**

**Pair:: MyungYeol and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor and romance**

**Warn:: BL, Yaoi**

**Author:: Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie**

Annyeong~! ^^ Author's back… :D Maaf kalau updatenya lama . Kekekekeke, biasa, lagi kehilangan ide XD #digampar

Oke, langsung lanjut aja, ne? ^^ Chaooo~!

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Myungsoo dengan perlahan meraih dagu Sungyeol dan menghadapkan wajah namja manis itu ke wajah tampannya, dan mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga tak berjarak…

Chuu~!

Sreeet!

Mata Sungyeol yang terbelalak kini semakin melebar bukan karena bibir tipis Myungsoo yang menempel dengan lembut di bibir tebalnya, melainkan karena rasa sakit yang menyerang punggungnya. Myungsoo langsung menarik resleting gaun Sungyeol dengan cepat saat namja manis itu sedang dalam keadaan terkejutnya karena ciuman Myungsoo yang tiba-tiba itu.

"UAAAKKKHH!" Sungyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari Myungsoo dan berteriak dengan kencang. Ia menatap Myungsoo dengan tatapan membunuh sekaligus kesakitan. "Kenapa kau menariknya tiba-tiba? Kubunuh kau, Kim Myungsoo!"

TAK!

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Sungyeol melayangkan jitakan dahsyatnya ke kepala Myungsoo. Ia kemudian meringis kesakitan.  
"Ukhh! Appooo~! Kau kira tidak sakit apa? Kasar sekali, ck! Dan, ya! Berani-beraninya kau mencium bibirku yang paling berharga dan seksi ini?!" Kepala Sungyeol kini terlihat meluap-luapkan asap panas. Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan bibirnya ke tiang listrik terdekat sekarang juga. Biarlah bibirnya jadi keriting, yang ia inginkan hanya menghapus bekas bibir Myungsoo di bibirnya.

"Cih! Kau pikir aku senang menciummu? Ini karena terpaksa, tahu! Aku menolongmu tadi, jadi berterima kasihlah." Myungoo balik menatap Sungyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya. Dan kini berakhirlah dua namja yang tampan dan manis itu saling bertatapan dengan tatapan kilat bak petir.

Sunggyu tersenyum kecut melihat keadaan dongsaeng dan calon dongsaengnya itu. Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Errr… Myung, Yeol-" Perkataan Sunggyu terpotong oleh Sungjong.

"Sudah puas tatap-menatap penuh cintanya? Jika kalian saling menatap seperti it uterus, bisa-bisa kalian akan jatuh dalam jurang cinta(?) dan berakhir dengan adegan tak terduga." Ujar Sungjong blak-blakkan masih dengan mulutnya yang mengemut permen tangkainya.

Myungsoo menatap Sungjong dengan kesal. Calon adik iparnya yang satu ini benar-benar tidak bisa mengerem ucapannya, selalu ceplas-ceplos. Bahkan pembicaraan yang seharusnya belum boleh ia ketahui malah keluar begitu saja dengan lancar, mulus, dan aman sentosa dari mulutnya.

'Bocah sialan.' Pikir Myungsoo.

"Ehgumonina! Sungjong tidak polos lagi." ujar Hoya yang kembali menutup kedua telinganya. Sungyeol? Ia menatap Sungjong dnegan atatapan cengonya. =.=

"Jongie! Jangan-jangan kau telah teracuni oleh otak pervert mayat hidup ini? O.O" Sungyeol melangkah maju dan mencengkram kedua bahu Sungjong. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh adik bungsunya itu. Sungjong menarik permennya dari mulutnya dan menatap Sungyeol dengan tatapan bingungnya. "Kau kenapa, hyung? Memangnya aku melakukan apa? Dan siapa itu mayat hidup?" tanya Sungjong.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Myungsoo menatap Sungyeol dengan tajam. "Sudahlah-sudahlah. Sekarang lebih baik kita obati luka Sungyeol." Ujar Sunggyu yang menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

Sungyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, berusaha melihat luka yang ada di punggungnya. Apakah luka yang parah atau hanya luka kecil. Tapi punggungnya terasa sangat-sangat sakit dan perih, sepertinya itu luka parah.

"Ukhh…" lenguh Sungyeol saat ia tidak dapat melihat lukanya sendiri. "Belum jadi suami saja sudah melakukan KDRT padaku, bagaimana kalau nantinya setelah menikah?" cibirnya dengan bibirnya yang dipoutnya dengan lucu.

Myungsoo mendengus kesal. "Lalu, yang tadi kau lakukan padaku itu bukan KDRT? Menjambak rambutku hingga hampir botak? Kau tidak tahu, jika kau menghancurkan style rambutku, maka charm dalam diriku akan berkurang, pesonaku berkurang!" Sungyeol mendecih bosan mendengar perkataan PD Myungsoo.

"Sudah! Cepat berganti pakaian! Myungsoo, tolong bantu Sungyeol melepaskan gaunnya, ya." Hoya mendorong Sungyeol untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kamar pas bersama Myungsoo dan langsung menutup tirainya.

"AHH?! Noooo! Aku bisa melepaskan gaunku sendiri!" seru Sungyeol tidak menerima perintah dari Hoya. "Yasudah! Lepaskan saja sendiri! Aku juga tidak sudi melepaskan gaun itu untukmu. Memangnya aku ini pembantumu, apa?" cibir Myungsoo.

"Kim Myungsoo, bantu lepaskan atau kau tidur di teras malam ini?" Tawar Sunggyu dengan nada datarnya dari luar kamar pas. "Eh?!" Myungsoo terlonjak terkejut mendengar ancaman dari hyungnya yang kejam itu. Sunggyu terkikik kejam saat tidak mendengar perlawanan dari adiknya.

" Ya! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku bisa melepaskannya sendiri!"

"Aku sedang melepaskan gaunmu, bodoh. Aku tidak ingin mati kedinginan dengan nyamuk-nyamuk yang menyerang tubuhku karena tidur di teras malam ini." Balas Myungsoo.

"Shirreo! Bukankah itu deritamu? Bilang saja kau ingin melihat dan menggrepe-grepe tubuhku!"

"Ya! Gaunmu bagian pinggangnya itu diikat oleh tali-tali yang akan susah untuk dilepasan sendiri, aku membantumu agar kau tidak merusak dan merobek gaun ini. Ini gaun mahal! Dan lagi, siapa yang mau melihat dan menyentuh tubuhmu yang seperti papan begini? Tidak ada yang bagus untuk disentu-Akkh! Ya! Aduh! Jangan jambak rambutku! Lepaskan!" seru Myungsoo kesakitan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang papan, hah?!"

"Kau! Lee Sungyeol! Aisshh, dasar-Awwh! Lepas! Rambutku akan benar-benar habis jika kau tarik sekuat ini."

"Biarkan, mungkin jika kau botak, kharismamu akan lebih menguar."

"Ck! Aduhduh!"

"Ehh? Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan peluk-peluk pinggangku! Mesum!" Sungyeol menarik rambut Myungsoo ke bawah, sehingga Myungsoo membungkuk dan menunduk semakin ke bawah.

"Kau menjambakku, dan aku hampir terjatuh ke lantai. Aku hanya berusaha mencari pegangan. Kupikir aku memegang dinding kamar ini, ternyata pinggangmu, ya?" tanya Myungsoo tanpa nada berdosa.

TAK!

Lagi-lagi, Sungyeol menjitak kepala Myungsoo. =_= Sepertinya kau tidak hanya akan botak saja, Myung. Mungkin sekalian jadi bodoh, juga. *pukpuk Myung* '_')/

Sungjong, Hoya, Sunggyu dan Woohyun hanya memasang tampang cengo mereka masing-masing. Kapan perang ini akan berakhir, Ya Tuhannn? Ehm, kira-kira begitulah doa yang dipanjatkan oleh Sunggyu.

**10 menit kemudian**

Sreett!

Tirai kamar pas telah dibuka dan terlihat Myungsoo yang keluar dengan rambut yang tak berbentuk dengan wajah yang super kesal dan Sungyeol yang keluar dengan wajah yang sangat kusut seraya sesekali meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yeol?" tanya Sunggyu dengan nada khawatir. Woohyun yang sedari tadi terduduk kini beranjak dari kursinya dan medekati Myungsoo. Ia menepuk bahu Myungsoo. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Myung? Kau terlihat buruk dan… jelek." Ujar Woohyn yang kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Myungsoo langsung menatap Woohyun dengan tatapan membunuh dan melempar setelan blazernya ke wajah Woohyun yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

Hoya mendudukkan Sungyeol dan ia sendiri duduk di belakang adiknya. Ia menarik kaus Sungyeol ke atas untuk melihat luka adiknya itu. "Lukanya cukup besar, Yeol. Dan ini… Berdarah." Ujar Hoya dengan nada khawatir.

"Mwo?! Berdarah?" kaget Sungyeol. 'Pantas saja sakit sekali sampai ingin menangis rasanya.' Pikirnya. "Aigoo~! Ini harus segera diobati. Tunggu sebentar ya, Yeol-ah. Woohyun sedang mengambil kotak P3K di mobil." Ujar Sunggyu.

"Ah, dan urusan baju pengantinnya. Menurutku yang tadi mereka pakai sudah bagus, kok. Pilih yang itu saja." Ujar Hoya. Sunggyu mengangguk setuju dan membicarakannya pada salah satu pekerja yang ada di sana.

"Hyung, kenapa kau bisa terluka sampai seperti ini?" tanya Sungjong dengan nada khawatir. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sungyeol dan menghadap ke hyung keduanya itu. "Apa kau benar-benar sudah mulai gendut?" timpal Sungjong. "Bukan!" jawab Sungyeol dengan kesal.

"Namja setengah mayat itu sangat kasar saat ia menaikkan resletingnya." Jawab dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

"Itu karena kau tidak bisa diam saat aku menaikkan resletingnya. Kau bergerak-gerak terus, makanya resletingnya nyangkut." Ujar Myungsoo menyela. Sungyeol menatap Myungsoo dengan kesal. "Huh!"

"Sini, hyung, biar aku saja yang mengobati Sungyeol hyung." Ujar Sungjong seraya meraih kotak P3K dari tangan Woohyun.

"Ani, Sungjongie. Biarkan Myungsoo saja yang mengobati Sungyeol." Ujar Sunggyu. Sungjong menoleh ke arah Sunggyu. Sedangkan Myungsoo dan Sungyeol sama-sama terkejut. "Eeeehh?"

Sunggyu mengangguk lalu memelototkan matanya ke arah Myungsoo. "Lakukan, Myung!" Myungsoo berdecak pelan. Kalau hyungnya itu sudah memelototkan mata sipitnya seperti itu, maka dunia terasa berubah menjadi neraka bagi Myungsoo, yang artinya Sunggyu seperti api dibalik sayap merpati.

"Dasar iblis." Bisik Myungsoo pelan.

DUAAGHH!

Oke, sepatu kets bermerk mahal milik Sunggyu kini telak mengenai kepala Myungsoo. Dan saat ini Woohyun dan Sungyeol tengah menahan tawa mereka. Jangan sampai tawa mereka meledak di saat-saat seperti ini, bisa-bisa mereka juga mendapatkan sepatu mahal milik Sunggyu.

"Ck." Myungsoo duduk di belakang Sungyeol, menggantikan Hoya. Sungyeol menahan baju agar tetap di sebatas lehernya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Saat ini ia benar-benar sangat kesal. Badmood.

'Eerrr…' batin Myungsoo seraya mengambil tissue seraya melirik sekilas ke arah luka Sungyeol. 'Lukanya cukup parah. Pasti sakit…' pikirnya seraya mendekatkan tissuenya ke luka Sungyeol. Sebagian darah dari luka itu telah terkena di kaus biru milik Sungyeol, namun luka itu masih tertutupi oleh darah segar yang mungkin masih mengalir. Ukhh…

Dengan hati-hati dan ragu-ragu, Myungsoo menempelkan tissue itu ke luka Sungyeol untuk menghapus darahnya. "Urrghh…" erang Sungyeol pelan. Namja manis itu terlihat menggigit kausnya sendiri untuk menahan sakitnya.

"Hukkkh…" Erangan kesakitan Sungyeol semakin terdengar kuat saat Myungsoo mulai mengelap darahnya dengan sedikit kasar. "Pelan-pelan!" ujar Sungyeol setengah berteriak. "Iya, iya."

Setelah dirasa darah Sungyeol telah bersih, Myungsoo menuangkan alcohol ke kapas yang telah ia sediakan yang setelahnya akan ia oleskan ke luka Sungyeol yang cukup besar itu. Sungyeol semakin menggigit kausnya, tampaknya ia takut perih.

Sebelum Myungsoo sempat menempelkan kapas beralkohol itu ke luka Sungyeol, Sungjong menghentikan gerakan tangan calon abang iparnya itu dan menarik tangan Myungsoo agar berdiri dari duduknya. Semua yang ada di sana menatap Sungjong dengan bingung, kecuali Sungyeol yang sibuk menggigit kausnya. Myungsoo menatap Sungjong dengan tatapan bertanya.

Sungjong hanya tersenyum lalu menarik Myungsoo untuk duduk tepat di depan Sungyeol, berhadapan dengan namja manis itu. Posisi mereka saat ini, Myungsoo duduk berhadapan dengan Sungyeol.

(Cara mereka duduk itu di bangku panjang, yang dimana mereka duduk menyamping dengan kaki yang terkangkang. Cara duduk di sepeda motor ataupun jungkat-jungkit, bangku memanjang ke depan.)

Myungsoo masih menatap Sungjong dengan tatapan bertanya. Dengan posisi seperti ini agak sedikit sulit untuk mengobati luka Sungyeol. Satu-satunya cara untuk dapat melihat luka Sungyeol adalah dengan memeluk namja manis itu. Sungjong mengangguk, menyuruh Myungsoo melakukan cara itu dan melanjutkan pengobatannya. Hoya dan Sunggyu tersenyum melihat perlakuan Sungjong.

Myungsoo hanya memasang wajah bingung seraya memajukan duduknya, mendekati Sungyeol yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram kausnya yang kini berada di depan mulutnya, siap-siap untuk menggigitnya di saat ia merasa kesakitan. Namja tampan itu mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pundak Sungyeol, posisi memeluk. Kepala kini tepat berada di samping kepala Sungyeol, bahkan ia bisa mendengar deru napas Sungyeol dari jarak seperti ini. Posisi mereka hampir memeluk, namun belum menempel.

Myungsoo dapat melihat luka di punggung Sungyeol. Sebelum luka itu kering, Myungsoo dengan segera menempelkan kapas yang basah dengan alcohol itu di luka itu. Sungyeol yang tampak terkejut spontan memeluk Myungsoo dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher namja tampan itu untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia tidak sadar apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

Myungsoo terdiam, ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menempelkan kapas itu ke bagian luka yang lain. Sedikit terkejut saat Sungyeol memluknya dengan erat. Hhaha, entahlah, ia merasa ada yang aneh saat merasakan pelukan itu. Rasanya, di situasi seperti ini, Sungyeol terlihat sangat manis. Sungyeol yang cerewet dan suka mengoceh itu kini terlihat sangat manis saat ia berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya dengan menutup erat kedua matanya dan mencengkram apa saja yang bisa ia cengkram.

Myungsoo dengan segera tersadar dan kembali menempelkan kapas beralkohol itu ke seluruh bagian luka Sungyeol. Selama pengobatan dan penutupan luka Sungyeol dengan kapas dan handsaplas, namja manis itu tetap dalam posisinya.

"Sudah." Ujar Myungsoo seraya menurunkan baju kaus Sungyeol. Dengan perlahan, Sungyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya tampak masih menunjukkan kesakitan.

"Ukhh, lihatlah. Kemeja mahalku ini jadi sangat kusut karena cengkramanmu itu. Aissh, dasar." Ujar Myungsoo saat menyadari kemeja bagian pundaknya kusut karena cengkraman kuat Sungyeol tadi.

Sungyeol melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Myungsoo. "Siapa suruh kau duduk di sana? Kau satu-satunya objek besar yang dapat kucengkram. Untung saja kau tidak kugigit." Balas Sungyeol. Myungsoo mengernyit kesal. "Chh."

Dengan perlahan Sungyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ahh, kalau begitu kami pamit pulang duluan, ne. Ini sudah sangat larut, dan Sungjong harus sekolah besok. Sampai jumpa lagi, ya." Hoya tersenyum lalu beranjak setelah sebelumnya ia membungkukkan badannya. "Annyeong, hyungdeul." pamit Sungjong.

Sungyeol tersenyum pada Sunggyu dan Woohyun yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman. Ia hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya saja, tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk membungkuk. Saat ia berbalik, ia menemukan Myungsoo yang terlihat cuek dan sibuk merapikan obat-obatannya.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Sungyeol singkat. Myungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungyeol. Sungyeol tampak menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya sebelum ia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menyusul Hoya dan Sungjong.

Myungsoo terdiam dan terus memandangi punggung Sungyeol yang mulai menjauh. Tipis. Sangaatt tipis. Meskipun senyum itu sangat tipis bahkan hampir tidak terlihat, namun itu terlihat lumayan manis bagi Myungsoo. Itu merupakan senyuman pertama yang ditunjukan Sungyeol pada Myungsoo, meskipun senyuman itu terlihat tidak begitu ikhlas. -_-'

"Yo! Biar kutebak, kau mulai tertarik pada namja tinggi itu?" tanya Woohyun yang tiba-tiba merangkul leher Myungsoo. "Diam! Tidak akan pernah!" Myungsoo menghempaskan lengan Woohyun dari pundaknya. "Hohohoho! Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan saja? Aku pasti menang!" ujar Woohyun seraya tertawa jahil yang kemudian kabur untuk mendekati Sunggyu.

"Gyuuu~! Ayo kita cari baju pengantin untuk kita." Ujarnya seraya menyeret Sunggyu ke rak pakaian. Myungsoo menggertakkan giginya. Ingin rasanya ia melempar kotak P3K ini ke kepala Woohyun. Menyebalkan. Satu deskripsi yang dapat ia berikan pada calon abang iparnya itu. Meskipun ia pernah berpikir bahwa Woohyun sebenarnya calon abang ipar yang baik dan menyenangkan, namun ia lebih suka untuk menyingkirkan jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Kim Myungsoo, namja ego. =_=

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arrgggh!" Sungyeol beranjak dari tidurnya, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Aku tidak bisa tidur." Lirihnya dengan matanya yang terlihat bengkak.

'Aku sungguh mengantuk tapi tidak bisa tidur. Punggungku sungguh sakit. Khhh! Dan lagi, kenapa di otakku banyak sekali hal-hal tak penting?' Sungyeol menjambak rambut indahnya sendiri.

Ia akhirnya memilih untuk tidur kembali dengan posisi menyamping. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, yang pasti ia sama sekali tidak memejamkan matanya yang mulai terlihat menghitam.

'Kalau aku benar-benar menikah dengannya, apa kata-teman-temanku? Bagaimana nasib rencana keluarga bahagia yang dulu aku susun? Yang dimana aku menemukan seorang noona manis, baik, pintar memasak dan dewasa? Yang kemudian menjadi ibu dari anak perempuan pertama dan laki-laki keduaku? Yang kemudian membangun perusahaan bersama dengan istriku dan hidup dengan tenang dengan anak-anakku yang manis dan tampan? Yang kemudian istriku yang meminjat pundakku di hari-hari tua kami? Ukkh! Hancur sudah rencana keluarga bahagiaku! Dan sekarang? Haruskah aku yang menjadi hyung manis, baik, pintar memasak dan dewasa untuk si manusia setengah mayat itu? Haruskah aku yang menjadi ibu dari anak-anak si manusia setengah mayat itu? Haruskah aku yang memijat pudak si mayat hidup itu di hari-hari tua kami?! Aaakkhh!' Sungyeol menutup wajah frustasinya dengan boneka bebek kesayangannya.

"Buruk! Akh! Dan lagi! Siapa yang mau menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya? Aku tidak mau! Ibu apanya? Aku ini namja! Laki-laki! Aku tidak ingin menjadi ibu-ibu yang harus ke pasar untuk berbelanja dan memasakkan makanan untuknya! Kalau bisa sekalian kumasukkan obat nyamuk ke makanan mayat hidup itu." Sungyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya ke boneka bebeknya dengan kesal.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Myungsoo berjalan dengan santainya menyusuri koridor kampusnya seraya memainkan ponselnya. Ia asik memainkan ponselnya sampai akhirnya ia merasakan seseorang yang tak asing melewati dirinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia menatap punggung seorang namja yang terus berjalan tanpa berhenti ataupun menoleh padanya.

"Ya! Kau berjalan melewatiku begitu saja tanpa sapaan atau apa gitu?" tanya Myungsoo pada namja itu. Namja yang ternyata Sungyeol itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Myungsoo. "Memangnya kau siapa hingga aku harus memberi sapaan padamu?" tanya Sungyeol cuek. Myungsoo mengernyit kesal. Ia menghela napasnya yang kemudian berjalan mendekati Sungyeol.

Sungyeol menatap Myungsoo dengan was-was. "Apa?"

"Punggungmu bagaimana?" tanya Myungsoo pelan dan terdengar cuek. Sungyeol yang tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu akan meluncur dari mulut namja tampan itu hanya bisa menatap Myungsoo dengan tidak percaya. "Eh? Ee… Masih sakit. Tidak. Sangat sakit sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman." Jawab Sungyeol dengan sedikit kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Myungsoo mendecak kecil sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuh Sungyeol membelakanginya dan kemudian menaikkan kemeja baju yang tengah Sungyeol pakai. "EH? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungyeol mencegah tangah Myungsoo dan berbalik.

"Melihat lukamu." Jawab Myungsoo singkat. Sungyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kau gila? Di sini banyak orang, dan dengan seenaknya kau ingin membuka bajuku di depan umum hanya untuk melihat lukaku? Aku akan membiarkanmu merasakan kehangatan kepalan tanganku jika kau sampai menaikkan bajuku di sini." Ujar Sungyeol seraya menunjukkan kepalan tangannya pada Myungsoo.

Myungsoo hanya menghela napasnya dengan cuek. Ia menarik tangan Sungyeol yang tengah mengepal itu hingga Sungyeol tertarik dan menubruk Myungsoo yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Tangan kiri Myungsoo yang semula menarik tangan Sungyeol kini berganti dan memeluk pinggang namja tinggi itu. Secara paksa, ia menarik baju Sungyeol hingga sebatas pundaknya.

"Ya! Kau gila! Kenapa buka di sini?" Sungyeol menarik-narik baju yang dikenakan oleh Myungsoo. Ia sesekali memukul punggung Myungsoo, menyadarkan namja tampan itu bahwa kini di sekitar mereka, mahasiswa yang lain tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ya! Kim Myungsoo…!" gumam Sungyeol dengan kesal. ia menundukkan kepalanya. Malu.

"Diamlah sebentar, aku sedang memeriksa lukamu." Ujar Myungsoo dengan cueknya. Entah angin dari arah mana yang menghembus Myungsoo hingga namja super cuek itu nekad melakukan hal ini di depan umum. Jelas saja ini bukan style Myungsoo yang tiba-tiba perduli dengan kondisi seseorang, meskipun style cueknya terhadap sekelilingnya tetap masih sama.

Ia membuka perban luka yang semalam ia tempelkan di sana, dan kemudian menempelkannya kembali setelah mengecek luka Sungyeol.

PLOK!

Dengan satu tepukan yang cukup keras untuk merekatkan kembali perekar perban luka itu. "AWWWH!" Sungyeol berteriak kesakitan yang kemudian langsung menjitak kepala Myungsoo yang masih memeluknya. "Kenapa kau menepuk lukaku? Aisshh! Sakit tahu!" Sungyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan sedikit kasar, kesal dengan perlakuan Myungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin melekatkannya kembali."

"Kau memukul lukaku! Kasar sekali!"

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa buka-bukaan di depan umum seperti ini?" tanya seorang namja dari arah belakang Myungsoo.

Myungsoo yang sangat kenal dengan suara ini langsung menoleh ke asal suara. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada dinginnya. "Woohyun hyung?" Sungyeol juga terlihat bingung dengan kedatangan Woohyun yang tiba-tiba di kampus mereka.

"Oh, kalian belum tahu, ya? Aku dosen di cabang kampus ini, karena aku naik pangkat, maka aku ditransfer ke pusat kampus yang ternyata adalah kampus kalian. Jadi mulai hari ini aku akan mengajar di sini." Ujarnya dengan cengiran bangga di wajah tampannya. Myungsoo mengusap keningnya. "Musibah." Woohyun mendelik kesal mendengar bisikan pelan Myungsoo. "Kau seharusnya bangga punya abang ipar yang akan menjadi dosenmu."

"Eh? Hyung dosen, ya? Tidak disangka." Ujar Sungyeol dengan polosnya. Woohyun mendelik kesal lagi. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan datar. Sungyeol hanya menyengir jahil pada Woohyun.

"Oh, ya!" Suasana hati Woohyun langsung berubah seketika. Wajahnya kini kembali ke cengirannya yang biasanya. "Aku ke sini juga sekalian membawa kabar gembira untuk kalian." Myungsoo memutar kedua matanya, bosan mendengar perkataan Woohyun yang terkesan bertele-tele. "Apa?"

"Pernikahan kalian akan dipercepat hingga 3 hari lagi." lanjut Woohyun dengan nada bahagianya, sekalian terkikik kecil menunggu reaksi calon adik iparnya itu.

Hening.

.

.

"HAAAHH?!"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba dipercepat? Kenapa Hoya hyung tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Sungyeol. Woohyun menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Kabar ini baru diberitahu oleh orang tua kalian tadi pagi."

"Ck! Kenapa dipercepat, sih? Aku belum sempat memikirkan cara untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini." Tanggap Myungsoo.

"Mencari cara untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini pun percuma, Myung. Jika kau berusaha membatalkan pernikahan ini, yang ada malah kau akan dipanggang hidup-hidup oleh Sunggyu dan dibuang ke tengah laut oleh ibumu." Ujar Woohyun dengan santainya.

Sungyeol terdiam mendengar perkataan Woohyun. Ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang, pikirannya sedang keriting. "Aku pernah berencana untuk kabur dari rumah dan keluar negeri." Gumam Myungsoo. Sungyeol menoleh pada Myungsoo. "Ide bagus! Yasudah, pergi saja sana! Ke negara antahbrantah sana, Kutub Utara, Selatan, atau sekalian ke Segitiga Bermuda saja. Dengan begitu pernikahan kita pasti batal." Ujar Sungyeol dengan nada semangat. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sangat setuju dengan usulan Myungsoo.

"=.= Kalau begitu enak di dirimu. Kau hanya perlu melapor pada orang tuamu bahwa Kim Myungsoo menghilang, begitu? Sedangkan aku? Harus rela berpergian jauh. Tidak mau! Kau saja yang pergi." bantah Myungsoo yang kemudian berjalan berlalu dari tempat itu. Ia tidak memperdulikan ocehan Sungyeol di belakang.

"Aisshh! Jinjja! Mayat menyebalkan!" Kalau saja Sungyeol tidak menyayangi hidupnya, mungkin saja sekarang ia tengah membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding karena Myungsoo yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Woohyun mengapitkan lengannya ke leher Sungyeol, dengan sedikit berjinjit.

"Sungyeol-ah, sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi keluarga. Meskipun sedih karena harus didahului oleh kalian, tapi aku tetap ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu. Selamat menempuh hidup baru bersama, Kim Myungsoo." Ujar Woohyun dengan nada dan ekspresi dramatisnya. Yang kemudian namja penuh gombalan itu berjalan meninggalkan Sungyeol hanya terlihat frustasi.

( ._.`) Poor Yeol. #pukpukWoolimy

**~TBC~**

=_= Oke, ending di chap ini cukup gaje, sangat gaje ==" *bentur kepala ke dinding*

Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan ya, meskipun author sadar kalau chap ini kurang seru. Hufftt (-.-)=3

Yasudahlah… :3

Don't forget to Review (FFn)

and

RCL (FB), please~? ^^

Thanks~ *bow* m(_ _)m


	5. Chapter 5

**Matchmaking**

**Pair:: MyungYeol and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor and romance**

**Warn:: BL, Yaoi**

**Author:: Hiwatari NiwaDark Lawliet**

Annyeong~! Author's back! *teriak2* #plakk

Mian, author updatenya lama yah? ._." Maaf ya, soalnya akhir2 ini rada sibuk, jadi gak sempat buat ngetik. -_- *alesan* #DOR

Oke, langsung lanjut aja deh. ^^

Enjoy~!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Sungyeol kini tengah mengetuk-ketukkan pensilnya ke kepalanya seraya mengamati dalam-dalam kalender kecil yang tengah ia pegang. Ia tengah duduk di meja belajar yang ada di kamar luasnya ini, memikirkan sesuatu yang terlihat rumit baginya.

"Besok…" gumamnya. Ia mengamati tanggal 24 yang terlingkar dengan pena bertinta biru di kalender itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menghela napasnya yang kemudian mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. 'Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Kenapa harus aku? Dan kenapa perjodohan ini harus ada?' pikir namja manis itu.

Dengan malas, Sungyeol beranjak dari kursinya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya. Ia memeluk boneka bebeknya seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Tes…

Setetes air meluncur dari sudut mata Sungyeol dan jatuh mengalir mengenai telinganya. Ia mengusap mata kanannya yang berair. "Kenapa aku menangis?" gumamnya pelan. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan panjang.

'Selama aku di sekolah, SMA maupun SMP, aku selalu ditolak oleh perempuan yang kusuka, selalu mengalami yang namanya patah hati. Tapi kemudian aku yakin, mungkin ini bukan saatnya aku menemukan pendamping hidupku, mungkin saja saat aku kuliah atau saat aku telah bekerja aku akan menemukan dan mendapatkan wanita yang sangat kucintai. Tapi… kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?' batin Sungyeol yang kembali mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Kenapa…? Wae…? Hu-HUWAAAAA! KENAPA MEREKA JAHAT SEKALI MENGHANCURKAN IMPIANKUUU?!" rengek Sungyeol yang berteriak seraya menutup wajahnya dengan bonekanya.

"HUWAAAA! DAN KENAPA HARUS DENGAN SEORANG PRIA? KENAPA HARUS DENGAN MAYAT DINGIN ITU?! KENAPAA?" Sungyeol menangis berteriak seraya berlutut di depan kasurnya dengan sangat damatis, air mata yang terus mengalir seraya menahan air ingusnya untuk tidak mengalir keluar.

"HIKK! HUWAAA-" BUKK!

Sungyeol mengernyit kesal dan menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan adik kesayangannya tengah menatapnya. "Kau bukan hyungku, kau orang gila." Ujar Sungjong langsung. Sungyeol mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal lalu beranjak dari posisi berlututnya. Ia memperbaiki kuciran poninya yang sedikit berantakan. "Iya, aku sudah mulai gila. Dan besok, aku akan resmi gila." Jawab Sungyeol dengan kesal. Namja manis itu mengusap wajahnya yang kusut.

"Haaahh…" hela Sungjong. Ia berjalan masuk ke kamar Sungyeol dan duduk di samping hyungnya itu. "Tradisinya, calon pengantin yang akan menikah itu tidak boleh saling bertemu satu sama lain sehari sebelum hari pernikahannya (menurut tradisi China, saya tak tahu apakah tradisinya sama dengan Korea -_- #plakkk), yang kemudian mereka akan saling bertemu di atas tahta di depan pendeta. Mengikat janji untuk bersama selamanya, entah itu di saat sedih maupun senang. Menerima pasangan masing-masing apa adanya, mencintai semua yang ada pada pasangan mereka." Sungjong mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan makna tersembunyi yang tidak dimengerti Sungyeol.

"Lalu?" tanya anak kedua dari keluarga Lee. Sungjong tersenyum seraya menatap hyungnya yang manis itu. "Mungkin awalnya hyung akan menginjak tahta dan mengikat janji tanpa ada rasa kebahagiaan dan hanya rasa tidak suka dan benci di hati hyung, tapi apa kau tahu, Hyung? Mengikat janji pernikahan di depan Tuhan dengan perasaan tidak tulus dan benci satu sama lain adalah hal yang pantang bagi-Nya, jadi bisa saja Tuhan menghukum kalian dan membuat kalian jadi mencintai satu sama lain." ujar Sungjong panjang lebar dengan cengirannya sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar dari kamar Sungyeol sebelum ia mendapatkan kepalan tangan hyung imutnya itu.

"YAA! Itu tidak akan terjadi! Huh!" kesal Sungyeol yang membaringkan dirinya kemudian memeluk bonekanya dengan sangat erat. 'Mencintainya, eoh? Huh! Yang benar saja? Tidak akan! Tunggu hingga dunia mengatakan bahwa babi bisa terbang, maka aku akan mencoba mencintainya! Uhh!' Namja tinggi itu menarik selimutnya dan mencoba untuk masuk ke dunia mimpi, berusaha melupakan kata-kata menyebalkan yang dikeluarkan adiknya tadi.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Sungyeol menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan tatapan datar. Ia melihat dirinya yang tengah duduk di depan meja rias, telah siap dengan dandanannya dan menunggu hingga acara dimulai dan ia dipanggil keluar. Ia melihat dirinya yang tengah memakai gaun yang berwarna putih pada bagian atasnya dan berwarna hitam pada bagian gaun bawahnya, two-tones dress, dengan make up yang terlihat natural dan manis di wajahnya, sebuket bunga, high heels, oh! Dan jangan lupakan wig panjang bergelombang yang tengah ia pakai di kepalanya.

Cantik, manis. Dua kata itu cukup untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan Sungyeol saat ini yang bagi Sungyeol sendiri adalah sebuah malapetaka, musibah, dan menghancurkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria. Bencana! QAQ

"Errhh…" Sungyeol menggaruk kepalanya. 'Wig ini gatal dan sangat tidak nyaman, rasanya ingin membuang wig menyebalkan ini ke wajah si mayat hidup itu!' pikir Sungyeol kesal seraya mendecih pelan.

"Yeollie~ How beautiful you are~!" seorang wanita paruh baya kini masuk ke ruangan yang tengah ditempati oleh Sungyeol dan merangkul bahu anaknya, ya nyonya Lee, Yeol's mother.

"Orang tua macam apa yang mengatai putranya itu cantik?" gumam Sungyeol.

"A-Aww!" Nyonya Lee tersenyum kesal seraya menjitak kening mulus putra keduanya itu.

"Ready?" tanya Hoya yang merangkul bahu bagian lain Sungyeol dan melihat ke pantulan cermin yang ada di depannya. Sungyeol hanya menghela napasnya sebagai jawabannya.  
"Haigoo! Lemas sekali, huh, hyungku yang cantik? Semangat, dong! Sebentar lagi kau akan saling berhadapan dengan namja super tampan di dunia, Kim Myungsoo. Saling mengaitkan cincin satu sama lain, menatap mata satu sama lain dengan sangat mendalam, dan kemudian melalui kissing session, awww~ How romantic!" ujar Sungjong menggoda Sungyeol.

Sungyeol terlihat bergidik ngeri membayangkan perkataan Sungjong. "ARRGGH! Batalkan pernikahan iniii! Batalkann!" teriak Sungyeol seraya membanting buket bunganya ke meja rias dan berdiri dari duduknya. Nyonya Lee menahan kepala Sungyeol dan menekannya ke bawah, menyuruh putra ke duanya itu untuk kembali duduk dan dengan santainya wanita cantik dan manis itu menyandarkan lengannya di pundak Sungyeol.

"Hei! Hei! C'mon, Honey~ Jangan hiraukan omongan si cumi-cumi itu, dia hanya menggodamu saja," Ujar nyonya Lee. Sungjong memajukan bibirnya mendengar panggilan menyebalkan yang diberikan oleh ibunya untuknya. "Acara pernikahan itu sangat menyenangkan~! Dunia terasa berbunga-bunga, rasanya milik dunia berdua, bahagia~" Sungyeol mencibir mendengar perkataan eommanya.

Ia menghela napasnya, sama sekali tidak ada harapan untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri, tuan Lee, hanya tersenyum manis melihat putra keduanya berdandanan seperti ini. 'Haahhh, inikah yang dinamakan takdir?'

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Jangan memandangku dengan pandangan seperti itu, cih!" kesal Myungsoo melihat sepupunya yang tersenyum mengejek melihatnya memakai setelan blazer pengantin ini. "Aku hanya penasaran saja, siapa yang dengan sangat tidak beruntungnya harus menikah dengan namja sepertimu. Kasihan sekali orang itu…" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

Myungsoo balas dengan seringai di bibir tipisnya. "Yang penting dia beruntung karena mendapatkan namja tampan sepertiku, bukan namja jelek dan sok keren sepertimu, Ljoe." Ujar Myungsoo cuek seraya memperbaiki dasinya.

Sepupu Myungsoo –Ljoe juga ikut menyeringai, ia mengusap rambut two-tones blonde merahnya. "Aku tidak mungkin dicap sebagai flower prince di sekolah kalau aku tidak tampan dan charming, tuan muda Kim Myungsoo." Ujar Ljoe dengan seringai di wajah tampannya dan nada bangganya. Myungsoo menghela napas muak melihat kePeDe-an adik sepupunya itu.

"Sudah, aku lelah melihat wajahmu. Otakku akan bertambah keriting jika terus-terusan melihat wajahmu." Ujar namja bermata elang itu dengan nada datarnya. Ljoe memutar kedua bola matanya. "Whatever." Ia beranjak dari samping meja rias menuju ke kursi sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk itu.

"Masalah pernikahan ini, kenapa kau menerimanya? Apa kau senang dengan perjodohan ini?" tanya Ljoe penasaran. Myungsoo menghela napasnya. "Aku sudah menolak dan membantah beratus-ratus kali, dan kau tahu 'kan? Keputusan orang tuaku itu tidak bisa diubah, terlebih lagi ini amanat dari kakek dan nenek. Dan apa kau tahu? Aku diancam akan dikubur hidup-hidup oleh Sunggyu hyung jika aku ribut lagi dan terus membantah." Adu Myungsoo.

Ljoe menghela napasnya dengan berat. "Haiihh, Sunggyu hyung? Jika si nenek sihir itu sudah mengeluarkan ancaman seperti itu, dunia terasa seperti alam baka, mau tidak mau kau harus melakukan perintahnya jika tidak ingin menelan bulat-bulat batu-bata yang dilemparnya. Mengerikan." Ujar Ljoe yang bergidik mengingat Sunggyu yang jika sedang marah.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin itu terjadi padamu, maka tutuplah mulutmu, Ljoe." Ljoe tersentak kaget mendengar suara Sunggyu tepat di belakangnya. "E-eh? Hahaha… Sunggyu hyung, kau sungguh tampan dengan blazer itu. Tampan, tampan!" Sunggyu memicingkan matanya. "Diam." Ljoe hanya mendecih kesal dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Go! Acara sudah dimulai. Bersiap-siaplah sebelum dipanggil keluar." Ujar Sunggyu menepuk bahu Myungsoo. Myungsoo menarik napasnya dalam-dalam yang kemudian menghembuskannya dengan berat. 'Kehancuran telah dimulai.'

"Ayo, kita keluar, Ljoe." Sunggyu menarik kerah belakang jas Ljoe dan menyeret sepupunya yang pemalas itu keluar dari ruang hias.

Myungsoo menatap cermin di depannya, mengibaskan poninya ke samping dan memicingkan mata elangnya yang menusuk. "Let's start all of this damn destiny."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Myungsoo mengalihkan pandangan mata tajamnya ke arah Sungyeol yang tengah berjalan menuju altar yang didampingi oleh ayahnya, calon ayah mertua Myungsoo. Oke, Myungsoo sedikit terpukau dengan namja tinggi dan manis yang tengah berjalan dengan elegannya ke arah altar, ke arahnya. Kaki panjanga dan putih itu, gaun yang indah, rambut yang panjang bergelombang indah itu, wajah manis senatural wajah perempuan, dan badan ramping itu. Semuanya.

Tapi…

'Wake up! Bangun! Sadar! Fisiknya menipu, enak dipandang, pahit dirasakan.' Batin Myungsoo yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia mengingat kejadian di mana ia dipukul, dijambak, diomeli, dan dijambak oleh Sungyeol.

Sang pendeta tersenyum kepada dua mempelai yang berada di depannya setelah Sungyeol telah tiba di depan altar, berdiri tepat di samping Myungsoo.

"Selamat pagi dan salam untuk semuanya."

"Pagi."

"Dengan menaiki altar ini, saudara Kim Myungsoo dengan saudara Lee Sungyeol, akan melaksanakan janji pengikatan pernikahan pada hari ini di depan saksi-saksi yang akan menyaksikan dan merestukan kebahagiaan yang hendak diraih oleh kedua mempelai." Ujar sang pendeta.

Sungyeol merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, gugup, kepalanya yang terasa gatal, kakinya yang pegal, perutnya yang sakit karena korset yang ia gunakan, pusing di kepala, perut mual, mata mulai berkunang-kunang, napas mulai memendek, dan sakit tenggorokan. Oke, Sungyeol, kau berlebihan. =_=

Sedangkan Myungsoo, ia mulai merasakan keringat dinginnya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya bagi mereka, terutama ini adalah hal yang menyangkut kehidupan mereka kedepannya, awal dari segalanya.

"Maka tibalah saatnya untuk meresmikan pernikahan saudara. Saya persilahkan saudara masing-masing mengucapkan perjanjian nikah di bawah sumpah dengan menjawab pertanyaan saya. Kim Myungsoo, maukah anda menikah dengan Lee Sungyeol yang hadir di sini dan mencintainya dengan setia seumur hidup baik dalam suka maupun duka, baik sehat maupun sakit, baik kaya maupun miskin?"

"Ya, saya mau." Jawab Myungsoo. Sungyeol melirik Myungsoo sekilas saat mendengar jawaban Myungsoo. 'Kenapa dia menjawab dengan sangat mudah? Aku sendiri rasanya butuh setengah abad untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu untukmu.' Pikir Sungyeol.

"… maupun miskin?"

"Saudara Lee Sungyeol?" panggil sang pendeta saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari mempelai –ehem-wanita. "Ah?" Sadar Sungyeol. "…Ya, saya bersedia." Ujarnya, tentunya dengan perasaan setengah-setengah karena memang pada awalnya ia tidak akan bersedia jika tidak terpaksa.

"Dengan ini, Kim Myungsoo dan Lee Sungyeol telah terikat oleh benang pernikahan satu sama lain di hadapan para saksi dan di bawah restu Tuhan. Saya persilahkan anda untuk mencium istri anda, saudara Kim Myungsoo."

"Heehh?" desis Sungyeol kaget. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungjong benar-benar terjadi di atas altar ini, dan bagian inilah yang paling tidak diharapkan oleh Sungyeol. Namja manis itu berharap dunia kiamat sekarang, segera dan secepatnya, sebelum namja setengah hidup itu menciumnya.

Myungsoo menghadap ke arah Sungyeol yang dengan ragu-ragu juga menghadap ke arahnya. Sungyeol menatap Myungsoo dengan pandangan tidak suka, sedangkan Myungsoo juga menatap tidak suka pada Sungyeol dan mencibirkan sedikit bibirnya.

Dengan terpaksa Myungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungyeol, Sungyeol sendiri dengan sedikit kesulitan, sedikit menekukkan lututnya, untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Myungsoo. Sudah tinggi, pakai high heels, lagi? waduhh... -_-

Myungsoo menyentuh dagu Sungyeol dan memiringkan kepalanya. Jarak wajah mereka kini sangatlah dekat, kurang lebih berjarak 3 centimeter. "Semoga tidak beracun." Gumam Myungsoo pelan. Urat berbentuk perempatan tampak menonjol di kening Sungyeol, kesal mendengar gumaman Myungsoo. Namja manis itu tampak tersentak sedikit saat merasakan bibir tipi situ menyentuh bibir tebalnya, menekan lebih lagi untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hanya menempel satu sama lain. Sungyeol merasakan bibir yang dingin namun terasa lembut itu, ia pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Dejavu? Second kiss?

Myungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit dan memisahkan bibir mereka, masih dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, Myungsoo membuka matanya yang semula tertutup, menatap dalam mata Sungyeol sejenak sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menjauhkan jarak mereka dan kembali menghadap ke arah pendeta.

Sungyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. 'Kenapa jantungku berdegup sangat kencang hanya karena ciuman itu? Apa mungkin karena kami melakukannya di depan banyak orang?'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Myungsoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk barunya. Yeah, kasur baru, kamar baru, dan RUMAH baru. Ya, ini rumah pemberian orang tua mereka. Rumah minimalis namun elegan.

Sungyeol mendengus yang kemudian berjalan mendekati Myungsoo. Ia mengangkat gaunnya hingga sebatas paha dan menaikkan sebelah kaki kanannya ke atas tempat tidur, menginjak pinggang Myungsoo lalu menendang-nendang pinggang Myungsoo.

"Oi! Bangun! Dengan enaknya kau masuk ke kamar langsung tidur seperti itu? Bereskan barang-barangmu! Bersihkan dirimu! Mandi! Ganti baju! Dasar pemalas!" omel Sungyeol. Moodnya sedang buruk sekarang, kepalanya terasa sangat penat. Ia baru saja menerima berbagai godaan dari teman-temannya, keluarganya maupun saudaranya. Yang baru nikah, ni ye~

Kepalanya semakin penat dan sakit saat melihat barang-barang Myungsoo yang berantakan di sekitar kamar mereka. Semua itu barang-barang Myungsoo yang baru ia bawa dari rumahnya, sedangkan barang Sungyeol memang sudah diangkut dan disimpan di rumah baru ini kemarin.

"WOI! BANGUNNN! Kau dengar tidak, sih?!" teriak Sungyeol dengan kesal. Menurunkan sebelah kakinya dan menatap Myungsoo dengan tajam.

"Ck!" Myungsoo berdecak kesal, ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Sungyeol dengan kesal. "Berisik! Urus dirimu sendiri!"

Sungyeol membelalakkan matanya, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, kesal dengan sikap Myungsoo.

"Huh!" kesal Sungyeol. Ia membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan lalu membanting pintu kamar mandi.

"Cih! Sudah berbaik hati perduli padanya, menyuruhnya untuk mandi duluan dan membersihkan diri, kenapa aku malah dimarahi?! Hah?! Aku sudah berusaha mencoba berperan sebagai istri yang perduli, kau malah membalasku seperti itu?! Awas kau! Aku tak akan bersikap baik lagi padamu!" omel Sungyeol seraya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pintu kamar mandi dengan kesal, seolah omelan dan amarahnya menembus dari pintu kamar mandi itu dan mengena ke Myungsoo.

Ia mendengus kesal. Dengan kening yang berkerut, Sungyeol melepaskan wignya yang sangat mengganggu itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, berusaha untuk mencari ujung tali-tali yang mengikat gaunnya dan resleting gaunnya. Ia mencoba meraih-raih dan mencari-cari ujung talinya.

Sebenarnya gaun ini harus ada seseorang yang membantu Sungyeol melepaskannya, namun karena kesal yang sudah memuncak, namja berpipi chubby itu tidak butuh bantuan –ehem-suaminya itu lagi, ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Setelah dengan susah payah Sungyeol berhasil melepaskan tali yang berbelit-belit di gaun bagian pinggang dan punggungnya, ia berusaha meraih resletingnya.

Ziiiipp~

Namja manis itu berhasil menurunkan resleting gaunnya dan mulai menurunkan bagian lengan kanan gaunnya.

"Sungyeol, apa kau bisa membuka gaunmu?" tanya Myungsoo yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar mandi. Sungyeol menghentikan menoleh ke arah Myungsoo yang tengah memandangi punggung dan pundak putih mulus milik Sungyeol. Lagi-lagi terlihat urat kesal di kening Sungyeol.

"Kau telat, babo… Kau tidak lihat aku sudah berhasil melepaskan gaun ini?" desis Sungyeol. "Keluar! Aku tidak butuh bantuan, Pervert!"

BAK BUK BAK BRUGHH!

Myungsoo menatap cengo ke arah pintu yang baru saja ia tutup dengan cepat. Kalau saja ia telat menutup pintu ini barang sedetik, mungkin saja botol-botol sampo, sabun dan sebagainya yang dilempar oleh Sungyeol tadi akan melayang tepat di wajah tampannya.

"Ada apa dengan namja itu? Dasar aneh…" gumam Myungsoo yang tidak perduli, kemudian memutuskan beranjak untuk membereskan seluruh barang-barangnya yang berantakan.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Sungyeol dan Myungsoo yang tengah duduk di meja makan dengan saling berhadapan hanya terdiam memandangi makanan yang ada di depan mereka, makan malam yang dimasak oleh Sungyeol.

"Mmmm…" gumam Myungsoo yang menggigit sumpitnya seraya memandangi makanan yang ada di atas meja itu, sayur kol tumis, sosis goreng, dan dua mangkuk nasi.

Sungyeol melirik ke arah Myungsoo sekilas. "Aku tidak terlalu bisa memasak. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk memakannya." Ujarnya yang kemudian menyumpitkan sayur kol ke mangkuknya dan memakannya. Myungsoo mengambil mangkuknya dan sumpitnya, menyumpitkan sumpitnya ke satu sosis dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya, kemudian menyumpitkan kembali sumpitnya ke sayur kol dan memakannya dengan lahap beserta dengan nasinya.

Sungyeol menghentikan gerakannya dan mengamati Myungsoo dengan kening berkerut. "Kolnya keasinan dan sedikit berbau gosong," ujar Myungsoo yang masih melahap makanannya.

Sungyeol mencibir, "Kalau begitu tidak usah makan, 'kan sudah kubilang." Balas Sungyeol sewot.

"Setidaknya masih bisa dimakan dan tidak beracun." Balas Myungsoo dengan nada datar. Sungyeol mendecih kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menyucukkan sumpitnya ke hidung Myungsoo, menyebalkan.

"Besok-besok kupastikan akan menaruh racun di mangkuk nasimu." Desis Sungyeol pelan, menatap Myungsoo dengan tajam. Myungsoo yang mendengar desisan Sungyeol hanya menatap namja manis itu dan kemudian menunjukkan seringai mengejeknya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Ughh, Sungyeol benar-benar ingin melemparkan mangkuk nasi miliknya ini ke kepala Myungsoo. "Kita sudah resmi menikah," Myungsoo tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam dan menikmati makanan masing-masing,

"Bukan berarti kita boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing. Apapun hal yang sedang terjadi padaku ataupun urusan pribadiku, kau tidak boleh mencampuri urusanku. Begitupun sebaliknya, aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadimu." Sungyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan Myungsoo yang terdengar serius. Namja berpipi chubby itu kurang mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh namja tampan yang ada di depannya itu.

"Karena kita menikah bukan berdasarkan cinta, kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa selain pernikahan yang dipaksakan, dan kita juga tidak terlalu saling mengenal satu sama lain. maka dari itu, di luar dari pantauan orang-orang yang mengetahui keadaan kita, bersikaplah seolah-olah kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa."

Sungyeol terdiam mendengar perkataan Myungsoo yang terdengar datar dan dingin. Entah apa yang membuat namja berpostur tinggi itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan keputusan Myungsoo. Tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, menutupi pernikahan ini, tidak terlalu mengenal satu sama lain, dan… tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing?

'Ya, memang pada awalnya kita tidak saling kenal. Tapi, kalau seolah-olah tidak mengenal satu sama lain di luar sana. Heh! Aku tidak perduli apapun itu, karena memang semua perjodohan ini sangatlah menyebalkan dan menghancurkan masa depanku, dan aku membenci semua ini.' Batin Sungyeol.

'Ehh? Tapi, apa itu artinya…' Sungyeol menggenggam erat sumpitnya sesaat yang kemudian menghela napasnya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya, seolah tak terlalu mempermasalahkan keputusan Myungsoo.

"Oke, kalau memang itu keputusanmu, aku terima. Aku juga tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui hubungan aneh ini, terlebih dengan orang sepertimu." Ujar Sungyeol dengan santai dan cueknya, menikmati sosis gorengnya. Ia melirik Myungsoo yang juga dengan tampang datarnya kembali melanjutkan makannya.

'Apa itu artinya...'

'Dia tidak ingin mengakui keberadaanku?'

**~TBC~**

Fuahh~! Author minta maaf ya kalau updatenya lama *bow* author benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan mengetik chapter ini saja rasanya benar-benar tidak sempat, memikirkan plotnya saja sudah mampet di otak yang penuh ini. -_-

Di sini author membuat sifat Sungyeol yang mulai plin-plan dan goyah, ia masih memiliki ego dan bencinya dengan perjodohan ini tapi dia juga tidak ingin tidak dianggap oleh Myungsoo di pernikahan ini. Ya, bayangkan saja, kalian membenci ini, dan kalian tidak ingin mengakui semua ini dengan ego yang tinggi. Tapi di sisi lain, kalian ingin tetap dianggap oleh suami kalian dan ingin menjalankan seolah-olah seperti suami-istri pada umumnya. Ya, begitulah singkatnya -_- Um, kira-kira mengerti? #krikkkriiik

Okedeh~ Akhir kata dari author…

Don't forget to Review (FFn)

and

RCL (FB), please~? ^^

Thanks~ *bow* m(_ _)man


End file.
